


The Snow Queen

by AerisEithne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop, Preventers (Gundam Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisEithne/pseuds/AerisEithne
Summary: Days after the incident that nearly sparked a new war, Relena returns to the Sanc Kingdom to contemplate her future. She can’t help but wonder which path the perfect soldier will choose… and whether their destinies will continue to collide.





	1. Snow White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistaken_Miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistaken_Miracles/gifts).



**January 8, A.C. 197**

**Newport City, former Sanc Kingdom**

  
  


The late afternoon sun was clinging onto its final fleeting moments as the luxury car wound its way up the long, stone driveway. Relena was jarred awake by the motion, unsure if she had completely fallen asleep or simply zoned out. Perhaps she had been somewhere between.

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, peering up at the imposing structure that was the former Peacecraft palace. Or, more recently, the Peacecraft Institute. It felt like a long time had passed she had walked its gilded halls when in reality, it had been less than a year. And yet, already, she felt far removed from the girl she was back then.

So much had changed in the past week alone. After a year of relative peace, her world had been upended again. The Gundam pilots had resurfaced to set everything right. Even her brother, the disgraced prince of their childhood kingdom, who she thought had been long dead, had reappeared in what in all likelihood was the final mobile suit battle her generation would ever see.

Or so she hoped.

Relena had spent the past week in Brussels doing her part to repair the damage the battle had wrought -- as much as a Vice Foreign Minister could do in the political realm. That meant a week of meetings that stretched into the wee hours, but sleep was a luxury she and her fellow ESUN representatives simply could not afford. Aside from the brief reunion with her long-lost brother, and her soon-to-be sister-in-law, Lucrezia Noin, Relena hadn’t had a moment she could call her own. Until now.

“Big storm coming tonight.” Her driver’s voice cut through her thoughts as he lowered the partition. “Will you be alright in this big, haunted castle?”

Relena couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “I’ll be fine, thank you.” She was sure the people of the former Sanc Kingdom had plenty to say about the abandoned relic. This conversation was proof of that.

The driver unloaded her bags and carried them up the long, wide staircase leading to the castle entrance. Relena would wait until she was alone to open the massive doors into the foyer. She had gotten enough lectures about being lax on security to allow a stranger inside, even a friendly and helpful one. She was especially skittish, having been kidnapped a week ago, but still refused the Preventer organization’s offer of a bodyguard.

Besides, the bodyguard she would have preferred was supposed to be resting in the hospital where she had left him to recover, although Relena doubted he had remained there for long. But  _ that _ was another issue entirely… and while Heero Yuy was on her mind -- of  _ course _ he was -- he was far from the only thing. 

Relena paid the driver and thanked him, giving him a little wave as he sped off. Then she took out a long, rusted key and opened the doors. If Heero had been there to see such an outdated method, surely he would have gone white with shock. Picturing his expression was enough to make her giggle.

She pushed the heavy doors open and flicked on the nearest lights. Even then, with the sun setting in the distance, the castle felt drafty and eerie. It was far too big and too quiet, even for Relena’s liking. Her work throughout the Earth sphere and colonies kept her surrounded by people, constantly, to the point where she had daydreamed about coming back here to her childhood home and enjoying a little solitude. Even if she hadn’t remembered living there as a little girl, not really, before it had been attacked and destroyed -- her family executed, forcing the little prince and princess to go their separate ways…

Relena thought, as she pulled her bags inside and shut and locked the doors behind her, that she might as well have been musing over the plot of some old fairytale. It certainly didn’t feel like her life.

She wandered over to the heavy curtains covering a long span of windows in the grand hall and gave their dangling velvet cord a hefty pull, sending up a cloud of dust. Orange evening light flooded the vast room, casting the princess’s long shadow across the marble floor.

Relena looked out to watch the sun slipping behind a long row of pines, a familiar sight she had long taken for granted. But, then, at sixteen, she had already seen much of the world and colonies. This was no longer home to her.

She had lived her life among the stars.

Even still, she wanted to enjoy her time on Earth, while she had it. Although she wasn’t sure when she would be heading back to space, she knew it wouldn’t be long. Right then, at least before she shut herself in the castle for the night, she wanted to breathe in the crisp January air. Tucking her long, rusty keys back into her coat pocket, she stepped back outside, the frost immediately stinging her face. She inhaled deeply and smiled.

The driver was right; there was snow in the air.

Relena looked up and, sure enough, cumulus clouds had enshrouded the castle. At least it felt like they were honing in on the princess and her property. She smiled at them, too, welcoming the visit. 

_ Snow. _

It had snowed that night in Brussels. She had paused, palms up, to feel the swirling flakes kiss her skin once more before she was pushed into the fortress that was the underground bunker her captors absconded themselves in. Like cowards, they hid from the fray. She thought, perhaps, it would be her last time seeing, feeling snow.

But her life didn’t end that night, because he had saved her. He was always saving her, it seemed.

She couldn’t help but wonder, as she strolled aimlessly around the castle grounds, where he was and what he was doing now. As if she had any right to know. Sometimes she felt as though she did, that perhaps they had some obligation to each other that went beyond their roles as two central figures of the Eve Wars, and what was now being referred to as the “Mariemaia Incident.” She dared to hope, sometimes, when she was alone, staring back at her own reflection in hotel and shuttle windows, that what they shared ran deeper than that. She even dared to dream that he might, in the same moment, be thinking of her, too.

She clutched her chest just then, feeling her heart thrum, and raised her eyes skyward once again.

_ Heero... _

The clouds overhead seemed to swell, but Relena continued her walk unabated. After the flight from Brussels and car ride from the airport, she felt the need to stretch her legs. Besides, darkness had yet to fall.

She came to the center of the castle gardens, where a large pond was covered in a sheet of ice. Tufts of snow still clung to the ground, encircling the body of water like cotton balls that had been placed there by a child doing a craft project. As a young girl, Relena had made her own skating rinks for her dolls like that, dotting aluminum foil she had cut into circles with the fluffy cotton rounds. 

Milliardo had probably skated on this pond as a boy. Relena would have been too little; she was only a toddler when their parents were killed, and she was taken to live with Minister Darlian and his wife.

Relena knelt and pressed a hand to the ice. It felt surprisingly solid, but then it was much colder in Sanc than in Belgium, even. Her head snapped up when she heard rustling sounds in the distance. There, on the other side of the pond, a herd of deer had emerged from the forest, nibbling at thin, wispy branches. Relena watched them, transfixed, wishing she had something to offer them, even though she knew one wasn’t supposed to feed wild animals, or so some might say.

She reached into her pockets and found that she had a granola bar she’d purchased at the airport but forgotten about. Relena carefully unpeeled the plastic wrapper, hoping the crinkling sounds wouldn’t scare the beautiful creatures away. She broke off small pieces of the treat and flung them across the pond, then watched in shock and delight as a fawn came forward, followed by a doe she assumed was its mother. The rest of the group held back, watching carefully, staying close to the forest’s edge.

But then, one by one, the others joined, until six deer were inching tentatively across the pond. Relena did her best to throw the food as far as she could, so that the animals wouldn’t have to venture too far. The ice may have seemed sturdy, but she would never be able to forgive herself if any of the animals fell through and got stuck. Or worse...

Relena was down to the last piece of granola, which she tossed over to the deer with a final, mighty flick of the wrist. To her horror, Relena’s bracelet went along with it. If it had been some mere trinket, she wouldn’t have felt panic strike her heart, but it wasn’t just any bracelet-- it had belonged to her great-grandmother, one of few Peacecraft heirlooms the Darlians had managed to safeguard for her. 

Relena let out an unladylike curse that surely would have made her great-grandma blush as the gold bracelet skittered across the pond, coming to a stop near the center. Her raised voice caused her new forest friends to flee back into the woods. Knowing she was truly alone, Relena allowed herself to groan out loud. How could she have let something so foolish happen? 

She had to find a way to get the bracelet back. But it was quickly getting dark, and if she waited until after the snowstorm, it would be lost forever. And if she waited for the snow to melt, months from now, the bracelet would surely disappear into the water. 

Relena started searching for sticks long enough to create some sort of pole, but with nothing to bind them together, the task was proving impossible. She hazarded a glance at the sun dipping below the horizon, the light quickly fading. It was now or never.

The deer, all six of them, had practically glided across the pond. Surely Relena weighed less than a herd of deer?

Relena pressed both hands to the ice once more before stepping out with one foot. She tapped her foot against the ice several times, more forcefully each time, before venturing forward with her other foot. She stepped out slowly at first, tiptoeing her way toward the center, wondering if she should get on all fours and crawl instead, before breaking into a sprint. She thought she would be better off grabbing the bracelet and running for dear life, in case the surface should start to crack.

She had come close to her precious heirloom when she heard the sickening sound. Relena threw her head over her shoulder and watched in terror as the ice splintered into a jagged, angry zigzag that was headed straight for her. She bolted toward the other side of the pond, her bracelet forgotten, but she was too late, and the frozen layer holding her gave way. 

With a shriek, Relena plunged into the icy water.

_ Don’t panic, don’t panic,  _ she urged herself as she treaded water, grasping at the edges of the hole her body had created. She would have to find the strength to hoist herself back up. For a fleeting moment, she thought she could perhaps tear the ice apart with her bare hands and attempt to swim her way to the pond’s edge, but knew she wasn’t strong enough. Besides that, she was freezing to the point where she was already starting to lose feeling. 

Her body shook, trying in vain to warm itself in the dark, frigid waters. Everything below her neck was growing numb, her eyes, ears and lips stinging. She was sure by now she was turning blue. She cursed herself once more for her own stupidity before allowing herself to relax, to succumb to her watery crypt.  _ This isn’t so bad,  _ she thought.

She watched as the clouds overhead all but disappeared in the darkness, the last of the light scattering like the deer. It wouldn’t be long, now…

Relena’s head felt too heavy to hold up any more. She closed her eyes, resigning herself to fate, allowing herself to slip beneath the surface.

And then light and warmth enveloped her, flooding her vision. Relena blinked against the sudden brightness. She felt lightheaded and woozy as she realized she was not in heaven, but back inside the castle.

Relena stared up at the glimmering yellow light of the chandelier overhead as what she thought had been her final few moments came swirling back to her. Two strong arms, pulling her from the pond, carrying her to warmth and safety.

Had her savior returned?


	2. The White Knight

“Heero?” His name burst from her throat. Her eyes searched wildly around the room. “Heero?”

“Good, you’re awake.”

She was rewarded by the sound of the low baritone that could belong only to him, and sat upright to see him kneeling in front of the nearby fireplace, which was roaring to life.

He was looking at her over his shoulder, his steely blue gaze a mixture of concern and reproach.

“Heero,” she sighed in relief, smiling faintly in his direction. He did not return the smile. “What the hell were you doing?”

Relena couldn’t help but gasp, not at his cantankerous tone, but at the fact that he was only half-dressed. He was crouched in front of the fire, wearing nothing more than what appeared to be black biker shorts, the rest of his clothes in a heap next to him. Her cheeks burned as she spun her face away.

“Heero, I…”

“What were you thinking?” He continued his barrage as he finished spreading out his clothes in front of the fire, then stoked the flames with an iron poker. “You could have been killed.”

Relena brought a hand to the side of her head, which was still spinning. “This is going to sound foolish, but… I lost my bracelet, and--”

“Your bracelet?” Heero interrupted, throwing her another look heavy with disapproval. “You risked your life for jewelry?” He made her sound even more idiotic than she already felt.

“I… it was a family heirloom.” Relena kept her gaze trained to her lap, which was covered with blankets Heero had clearly flung over her. “I saw a herd of deer cross the pond, so I thought it was safe.”

Heero just looked at her blankly and shook his head before turning back to the fireplace. “You should have thought harder before attempting something so reckless. While you were alone, nonetheless.”

“Well, I wasn’t alone, was I?” Relena tossed out defiantly. When he turned, again, and glared at her, she responded with an arch of her brows. He had been caught. His eyes widened at her before hardening again. “What are you doing here, anyway?” she asked. “I thought you were recovering, still.”

“There was no need for me to stay in the hospital so long,” Heero muttered. “I was fine.”

“You’re fine now, it seems,” Relena observed. “But you needed the rest.”

“Hm.” Heero’s frown deepened as he stared back at her. She opened her mouth to ask him, again, what he was doing in Sanc, of all places, but he spoke first. “Don’t just sit there. Take off those clothes.”

“Huh?” Those were quite possibly the last words Relena ever expected to hear from Heero Yuy, even in her wildest dreams. Her face immediately flamed.

“Your clothes are soaking wet; you need to get out of them and put on something warm.” Heero gazed at her evenly. “I would have removed them myself, but didn’t think you would appreciate me taking the liberty.”

Relena’s flush darkened. “No, ah, I’ll go change.”

“You should run a hot bath, while you’re at it,” Heero instructed from his place by the fire. Relena stood, shakily, keeping the thick blankets wrapped around her.

“You should, too. There are plenty of bathrooms in this place…”

“I’m fine,” he objected. “I didn’t get that wet.”

“All right, if you say so,” Relena sighed down at him. “But you’re more than welcome--”

“I’ll be fine,” he snapped, more forcefully this time. Relena found herself taken aback by his harshness. Sure, he had dug her out of her own mess, quite literally, but did he have to be so… mean about it?

Relena didn’t expect to be so easily affected by Heero’s cold demeanor, but perhaps she was overly tired; they had certainly been through a lot over the past week. Her lower lip trembled and, before she could stop it, a sniffle escaped.

Heero shot another disapproving look in her direction. “Are you crying?”

“No,” she lied as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She quickly reached up to scrub them away, but Heero had already risen from his spot and was striding over to her.

“You’re much stronger than that,” he admonished, although his tone had softened. Relena looked at him questioningly as he lifted a hand to her face, and deftly thumbed at her tears. His eyes had softened, too, and he looked at her with grudging fondness. “This is nothing to cry about,” he murmured.

“I know.” Relena closed her eyes against his touch, which did nothing to calm the flush of her cheeks. He was, after all, standing there shirtless, mere inches from her. And his hand was so warm...

“Now if you were upset because I nearly killed you last week… that I would understand,” he said slowly. Relena opened her eyes to see him grimacing, but this time he was clearly more upset with himself. She raised both her hands to his face, but he reached up and clasped them, bringing them down to his sides.

“Your hands are cold,” he said simply. Relena couldn’t help but smile.

“I don’t blame you,” she whispered. “For last week, or for any of the other times you pointed a weapon in my direction.” Ignoring his complaint, she gave both of his hands a quick squeeze before dropping them.

Heero’s eyes searched hers as he seemed to puzzle over her words. “Well,” he said after a beat. “If it helps, I tried to miss.”

“And you did.” Relena tipped her head at him. “You ended the battle and kept everyone alive inside that bunker. That was quite a feat, Heero. I’m not sure anyone else could have accomplished something so--”

“Reckless?” He interrupted, smirking.

“Brash, risky,” Relena supplied, her smile growing as she chanced a step toward him. “Brave.”

“Relena.” Heero held up his hands, halting her from coming any closer. “You need to go change, now. Unless you want to get hypothermia.”

“All right,” she sighed, turning away from him, toward the grand staircase leading to the main set of bedrooms. Now that she thought about it, her soggy clothes felt heavy and bothersome. “I’m going.” To her surprise, he followed behind her, leaving his own clothes next to the fire. “You changed your mind?”

“I’m going to make sure you do as you’re told,” he said gruffly, although now Relena detected teasing in his tone.

“What, I can’t be trusted in my own home?”

“Evidently not,” Heero quipped as they climbed the stairs together. “Why did you come back here alone, anyway?”

“Clearly I didn’t.” Relena threw him a look over her shoulder. “Are you going to tell me why you followed me?”

“I have my own reasons for being here.”

“Which are?”

“I’ll get to that later,” he barked. “For now, worry about yourself.”

“But you know I love worrying about you, Heero,” Relena teased as they reached the top of the stairs. “And on that note, I don’t want you catching cold, either. I’m sure you remember where the dorms were from when you stayed here before? There should be some old uniforms around. Feel free to take whatever fits.”

Heero nodded. “Thanks.” His eyes drifted down the hallway before returning to her face. “Try not to drown in the bathtub.”

“I will try my utmost not to.” Relena pressed a hand to her chest while batting her eyes playfully.

“Good. I’ll be in to check. Just in case.” His face was serious. Relena gaped at him.

“No you will not, Heero Yuy!” she screeched. “I will not have you barging in on me in the bathroom!” She folded her blanket more tightly over her chest. “Just because you’re comfortable, walking around like that--”

“I’ll go get dressed.” He shrugged impassively. “Though that’s more for your modesty than mine. I have nothing to be ashamed of.” He reached over and tugged at the ends of her hair. “Neither do you.”

His words threw her, and a fresh blush fanned her cheeks. The look he was giving her was sharp and assessing, without being predatory or overtly sexual. Still, his steady gaze managed to sift her to the core. Relena wanted to shrink further into the folds of her blanket.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it,” he said simply, turning his heel and heading down the hall. Relena watched his retreat for a moment before turning and shuffling toward the master suite.

* * *

 

Much to Relena’s relief, Heero did not follow up on his threat to check on her while she was in the tub. She knew her feelings for him were obvious, but that didn’t mean she was ready to take things to next level. Not when she didn’t even know what “level” they were on.

Instead of speculating on whatever might transpire between them, Relena forced herself to focus on the task at hand -- finding out why, exactly, Heero had come to her castle in the first place. It was as if he had followed her straight from Brussels, which seemed silly; why hadn’t he just coordinated with her once he was released from the hospital? They could have traveled together. But, then, she knew she shouldn’t expect Heero Yuy to do things in a normal, sensible manner.

With a little huff of irritation at Heero and his “ways,” Relena descended the main staircase leading down into the grand hall. She had changed into an oversized sweater, leggings and high, thick socks. Even though she felt woefully self-conscious, like any other sixteen-year-old girl around her “crush,” Relena refrained from getting overly dressed up. Heero would only call her out on it, and she would rather avoid his scrutiny. Her attire made sense, given that it was just the two of them in the huge, drafty castle, with a snowstorm on the way. She hoped whatever Heero found to wear would be warm enough.

Relena found him standing and staring out the large picture windows, his back to her. He was wearing the white oxford shirt, gray pants and socks from the Sanc school uniforms, but had nixed the coordinating blazer. Light from the fireplace and chandelier overhead bathed the room in a soft glow, silhouetting Heero against the night. She halted her steps a few feet behind him, following his gaze outside.

“Did you know a storm was coming?” he asked before she had a chance to speak.

“I found out after I landed,” she admitted. “I didn’t think to check the weather.” Heero frowned and turned to look at her.

“What do you have for provisions?”

“Um…” Relena glanced around the large room helplessly, her eyes falling on the fireplace. “Well, we seem to have plenty of firewood. I suppose we should look for flashlights and batteries, and candles, just in case...”

“I’ll check the supply closet.”

Heero took off with a stride that indicated he knew exactly where he was going. But, then, Relena shouldn’t have been surprised in the least. In the meantime, she decided to check the kitchen and see if she could pull together something resembling dinner.

Someone had been there fairly recently -- most likely the groundskeeper Relena had hired -- if the basket full of mostly still-fresh apples was any indication. The refrigerator yielded a block of aged cheddar and butter, while the pantry was full of canned goods. Relena also found loaves of bread in the freezer. She selected a few items and set about her task.

A little while later, she had heated up canned soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. She had also turned up a few bottles of wine, but couldn’t locate a corkscrew. At her age, she didn’t do much drinking, and assumed Heero probably didn’t, either, but there was nothing else to drink in the castle besides water. She figured a little wine with dinner wouldn’t hurt; at the very least, the alcohol would help them keep warm.

Heero wandered into the kitchen and sniffed the air, giving Relena an approving nod. “Smells good.”

“Here.” She handed him a plate and bowl. “I thought we could eat in front of the fire...”

“Good idea.” Heero took the items from her and tipped his head at the wine bottle. “You bringing that?”

“I can’t get it open--” she started.

“I’ll open it.” His assurance caught her off guard, but she just shrugged nonchalantly. As if sharing a bottle of wine, nestled by a cozy fire was a common occurrence for them.

“Okay,” she said breezily, tucking the bottle under her arm before picking up her own bowl and plate, and following after Heero.

 

* * *

 

The wine warmed Relena’s insides, just as she thought it would, but she also felt other new, welcome sensations -- she was floaty, fuzzy and giddy all at once. After they had finished their meal, she gave Heero a lopsided smile and curled up beside him, dropping her head against his shoulder. He allowed the contact but frowned all the while.

“Wine does not agree with you,” he murmured, brushing strands of Relena’s hair from her face. “Or maybe it does?”

“I think it does, just fine.” She beamed up at him, and to her delight, his eyes sparked.

“You’re trouble.” Heero attempted to prop Relena up, but once he let go, she slumped back against him. “Time to get you to bed.” His words had barely registered before he scooped her up and carried her toward the stairs, as if she weighed nothing at all.

“Heero!” Relena shrieked, now fully awake. “I’m not a child! Put me down!” She kicked her feet uselessly as he ignored her cries of protest and carried her all the way up to the master suite. Once there, he kicked the bedroom door open and brought her all the way inside, finally depositing her on top of the king-sized bed.

Relena bolted up incredulously. “I can put myself to bed when I want to, thank you very much.” She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

“Go ahead, then.” He turned and made for the door.

“Wait, Heero!” Relena clutched at her chest as she called after him. She couldn’t let him leave; not just yet. “I haven’t had a chance to interrogate you!” She didn’t mean to say that last part out loud, but it succeeded in getting him to turn around.

“About what?” he asked, narrowing his brows.

“About why you’re really here.” Relena looked at him expectantly. Heero just stared back, but as usual, his expression gave nothing away.

“We’ll talk in the morning.”

“You mean you’re not leaving?” She cast hopeful eyes on him.

“In a blizzard?” he grunted. “No.”

Relena gripped her sweater tightly. “Then you can stay here. With me.” She lowered her eyes, fully expecting him to reject her offer.

“Someone has to watch the flames. I’ll be downstairs.” With that, he turned to exit.

“But, I could stay up with you...” Relena tried again.

“You need rest,” he said from the doorframe, casting a stern, final look over his shoulder. “See you in the morning.”

“All right.” Relena sighed and flopped back against the mattress, admitting defeat. She wasn’t going to push Heero any further; a girl had to have some pride, after all.

It’s not that she was trying to throw herself at him, anyway; she honestly just wanted his company, to soak it in, while she could. After all, she never could be sure when she would get to see him again.

She had hoped, after the Eve Wars ended, that she and Heero would keep in touch, somehow, but she hadn’t dared to hope for too much. Her life had changed irrevocably from meeting him, and she couldn’t help but think his had done the same, because of her. But would he ever admit that to her, out loud? He had yet to make any sort of declaration to her, and Relena wasn’t exactly holding her breath.

And so their paths had crossed here and there over the past year, which was probably the way things had to be, the way they would continue to be. The two of them were, after all, from different worlds, even if she was traveling and trying to understand more about his and that of other colonists. Heero had his own work to do, although Relena wasn’t sure, after this latest battle, what path he would choose.

Maybe, Relena thought as she pulled up the duvet and slipped underneath, he had come to tell her just that. If so, was he there to seek her advice, or merely relay information? She hoped, perhaps foolishly, that he would want her input, or at least give her some consideration, before doing whatever it was he planned to do.

She yawned and settled against her pillows, unable to keep her heavy lids from closing. One last hope filled her heart as she succumbed to sleep.

She hoped he wasn’t there to say goodbye.


	3. True Love's Kiss

Relena awoke to find her world blanketed in white.

A contented smile crept over her lips as she looked down at the castle grounds from her bedroom window. The snow-laden trees sparkled in the morning light. The sun had risen a while ago, but the sky still resembled a pastry case of pastel pinks and yellows, a canopy of marshmallow clouds draped above. The crystal seashore beckoned beyond the treeline. It was a stunning scene, although her frosty dip the previous day reminded her just how deadly the cold could be. But there, up high in her veritable fortress, Relena felt tranquil and protected. Especially since the savior of the world happened to be right there with her...

She didn’t remain long at the window, dressing quickly and all but throwing herself out of her room and down the stairs. She was eager to start her day, to share it with him.

“Heero?” she called as she bounded into the grand hall. She winced inwardly at the obvious excitement in her tone; she would have to work on that. _Be cool, Relena,_ she chided herself as she made her way through the large open space.

Relena came to the living room area that contained the fireplace, and saw a pile of blankets, neatly folded and stacked on top of one another on the couch. Clearly Heero had used this as a makeshift bed. It figured that he would forego one of the many available beds in the castle. The fireplace was dark and silent, as was the rest of the room, save for the light seeping through the heavy curtains. Relena walked over and drew them open, and was greeted with the image of Heero outside, wrestling with a snowblower.  
She smiled in his direction, although he didn’t see her. He was clearing the main set of stairs outside, but the castle had several other staircases, including some that led all the way down to the beach. Relena hoped he wouldn’t bother with those, but didn’t see why he would; it wasn’t like they were expecting visitors. If anything, the snow-covered stairs would act as a deterrent to any unwanted guests.

Relena continued to smile to herself as she headed into the kitchen. She decided she would leave Heero to his task, happy that he hadn’t taken off on her in the middle of the night, although he had said that he wouldn’t. Apparently not even Heero Yuy was brash enough to drive in a white-out, in practically the middle of nowhere.

She hummed softly as she searched around for items to make breakfast, and ended up pulling bread from the freezer to toast, and heating up a can of baked beans. Then she sliced up some apples and cheddar. It was far from gourmet, but at least there was food. She thought about going outside and letting Heero know breakfast was ready, but figured he would follow the scent once he came back inside, anyway.

Sure enough, she heard commotion at the entryway a few moments later, and then Heero strolled in the kitchen, snow still clinging to his hair. Relena raised her head and smiled at him from across the island.

“Coffee?” She proffered her own steaming cup, from which she had yet to sip.

“I’ll get it.” He sidestepped her and grabbed a mug off the counter, then lifted the coffee pot and poured out some of the hot, dark liquid. “Thanks.”

“No problem. I made some breakfast, although it’s not much. I wish we had eggs.”

“This is fine.” Heero took a seat across from her at the island, and started filling up a plate. “You’ve been busy.”

Relena giggled before sipping her coffee. “Not as busy as you. You didn’t have to do all that, you know. I could have hired someone.”

Heero shrugged before tucking into his breakfast. “Why bother when I’m here?”

“Fair enough. I just don’t want you overexerting yourself. You did just get out of the hospital--”

“I already told you, I’m fine,” Heero cut in, frowning. “I wasn’t that hurt. Just tired.” Relena just shook her head and kept drinking her coffee. Clearly, it was pointless to argue with Heero about medical things; he could be bleeding from the head and would still insist it was nothing.

“Anyway.” Relena lifted her head up at the sound of Heero’s voice, slightly surprised that he continued talking. And curious. “I have something for you.” Her heartbeat quickened.

“Oh?”

She watched as, without any further preamble, he reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a gold bracelet.

Her bracelet.

“Heero!” she gasped as he dropped it into her open palm. “How on Earth did you find it?!”

And then his face broke into an expression Relena had only seen him wear in rare moments, maybe only once before-- a genuine smile. In fact, he looked downright pleased with himself.

“I built a metal-detecting bot and sent it out over the pond. Found the thing in a matter of seconds.”

“You what?!” Relena gaped at Heero, not quite believing him. “When… how?”

“I used spare parts I found.” He paused to take a bite of his toast. “You’d be surprised what’s lying around in this castle, down where we used to hide mobile suits…”

Relena continued to look at Heero as if he’d just told her he bought a timeshare on Jupiter. Now this, she would have to see.

“But… when did you have time? Didn’t you sleep?”

Heero shrugged. “I wasn’t that tired.”

Relena’s eyes misted as she turned the bracelet over in her hand. She had been sure it was lost forever. “You didn’t have to go through so much trouble,” she said, slowly raising her eyes to meet Heero’s. He gave another shrug.

“I knew it was important to you.”

Relena stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before leaping from her seat and flinging her arms around Heero’s neck. The motion almost sent his chair backward, but he held it steady while his free hand came up to rest on Relena’s back. Then, even more impulsively, she planted a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re wonderful,” she breathed as they broke apart. Now it was Heero’s turn to look wide-eyed.

“That’s a first,” he muttered.

“What?”

“No one’s ever called me that before.” Relena smiled at him adoringly.

“Well, I doubt I’m the only woman in the universe who’s noticed. Don’t be surprised if you start hearing that kind of stuff more often.”

“No thanks.” Heero grimaced, but his eyes twinkled at her. “You’re more than a handful enough for me, already.”

“Oh, really?” Relena balled her hands at both hips. “Well, apparently I don’t drive you too crazy; you _are_ still here.”

“You do drive me crazy,” he admitted, his eyes sparking again. “That’s not why I’m here, though.”

“Oh?” Relena leaned forward on the island, placing her chin in both hands. “Enlighten me.”

He took a long sip of coffee. “I just came to see you,” he said before setting his mug down.

“Really?” That wasn’t the answer she was expecting.

“Yeah. You asked me before to visit you sometimes, and said I didn’t need a reason.” He shrugged. “So. That’s my reason.”

One of Relena’s brows arched up of its own accord. “That’s it?”

“Yeah,” he said again, frowning this time. “Do I need more of a reason?”

“No.” She leaned back in her seat. “I mean, I’m just surprised your reason is so… simple.”

Heero merely shrugged again. “Some things are.” Relena laughed and shook her head.

“Not with us. Not usually. Things are much more complicated…” Her voice trailed off into a sigh as she made a vague gesture with her hands.

He frowned as his eyes seemed to study her. “They don’t have to be.”

“No? How would you suggest we fix that, then?” She scooted her chair toward his.

“First, stop getting kidnapped. Although you seem to have a penchant for it.” His tone was sharp, but his eyes glimmered.

“As if that’s my fault.” Her eyes rolled.

“It’s highly preventable,” Heero continued, reproach seeping into his tone. “You could start by taking a bodyguard. I wondered why you didn’t when you left Brussels.”

“Ah, so that’s why you’re really here.” Relena leaned forward and poked Heero’s arm. “You’ve come to look after me?”

“Someone has to.” His eyes tightened. “We have to avoid situations like last week’s at all costs. You’re too important.”

Relena sighed, sinking her hand into her palm once more. “And here I thought you were here on a friendly visit.” But no, as usual Heero Yuy was all business. Relena’s vaguely romantic hopes dwindled as he glowered at her.

“I am your friend,” he said slowly. “And that means I care about your well-being. You need to take more precautions.”

“I know, you’re right,” she acquiesced with another sigh. “I figured we were safe, since you managed to thwart the only threat I’ve had in quite a while…”

Heero frowned and shook his head. “There will be others. You shouldn’t have come here all alone.”

“But it is safe here.” Relena jabbed a finger in his direction. “We do have a security system set up, you know--”

“You mean this?” Heero reached into his pocket and retrieved her rusty set of keys. “That hardly qualifies.”

“Not just that,” she sighed impatiently. “We have surveillance, too, you know.”

“Right.” He did not appear to be impressed. “And when’s the last time you had the system updated?”

Relena’s nose crinkled. “I’m… not sure. I handed over that responsibility to our groundskeeper. Ever since the school closed…” Her words broke off into another sigh, and she pressed two fingers to her temple. Heero looked concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just have a lot of things to figure out,” Relena sighed again. “That’s one of the reasons I came up here, to try to decide what to do with this place.” She spread her hands, gesturing around them. “I mean, it’s not doing any good just sitting here all abandoned, is it?”

Heero frowned and leaned forward in his seat, apparently eager to problem-solve. “Why did it cease to be a school?”

“Well, when the war intensified, I ended up going back to space and could no longer uphold my responsibilities here. And then, of course, I took over my father’s position…”

“Right.” Heero nodded. “Why didn’t it reopen after the war ended?”

“Funding,” Relena answered, clasping her hands in front of her. “Or, rather, lack thereof.”

Heero’s brow furrowed. “Didn’t you charge tuition?” Relena shook her head.

“No, the whole point was to provide free education. Problem was, we couldn’t afford it.”

“So why don’t you just start charging?”

“According to my accountant, we still wouldn’t be able to afford teacher salaries and materials,” Relena said, frowning. “Not to mention the costs of upkeep, food and everything else… Not even my inheritance, combined with my annual salary, could keep this place afloat.”

“So why don’t you sell,” Heero suggested. “Let someone else worry about it.”

“I know, I probably should.” Relena’s eyes turned wistful. “It’s just… hard to imagine letting go, completely. I mean, I don’t remember much of my childhood here, but knowing this place belonged to my family for centuries, well…” She turned her bracelet over in hand. “As you can see, I’m rather attached to heirlooms.”

“I understand.” Heero’s dark eyes rested on hers. “I would probably feel the same way, if I had any.” Relena smiled sympathetically and reached across the table for his hand.

“We have to hold onto whatever we can,” she said softly, giving his hand a squeeze before releasing it. “This place ought to be an orphanage. That seems like the right thing to do. But how to afford it?”

“Write a grant,” Heero said simply. His no-nonsense expression made Relena break into a laugh.

“You have all the answers, don’t you?” He just shrugged.

“It’s not that hard. Sometimes you just have to find creative ways of doing things. But I’m sure you could make a case for this place, and get someone to listen. You are by far the most influential person I know.” Relena’s eyes widened at the generous compliment, before her features relaxed into a smile.

“Heero Yuy, you’re quite the flatterer, when you want to be.”

“I mean it,” he said sharply, and his gaze was serious. But then he abruptly broke eye contact, pushed up from his chair and gathered up his and Relena’s dishes, depositing them in the nearby sink. “Let’s go.”

Relena’s eyes danced up at him from where she sat. “Where are we going?”

Heero reached for her hand and pulled her up from her seat, giving her a smirk that almost looked wicked.

“We’re going to implement new security measures.” Relena’s brows shot up.

“Such as…?”

“You’ll see.” Heero strode out of the kitchen, pulling Relena along behind him, heading toward the large staircase in the grand hall. Was he leading them upstairs? Relena’s mind whirred. _What on Earth for?!_ “But first,” he continued from in front of her, “you’ll have to go change.”

“B-but why?” Relena sputtered. “I don’t understand…”

Heero halted in front of the stairs and turned, frowning as he looked her up and down. “Do you have anything less… dressy?”

Relena glanced down at her casual attire. “Less dressy than _this_?”

“Yeah. I think I saw some old P.E. uniforms upstairs. Something like that should work.” Heero turned back around and started marching up the stairs. Relena followed after him, equal parts intrigued and bewildered.

* * *

 “Okay… when you said new security measures… this is _not_ what I thought you meant. At all.” Relena dropped her head and panted, bending to place her hands on either knee as she struggled to catch her breath. Heero just smirked at her from the top of the stairs.

“Again,” he barked, holding up a stopwatch. “Let’s go.”

Relena swung up her head and glared at him. “Stair drills? Really?” She reached up to push her damp bangs off her sweaty-drenched forehead. “What is this, bootcamp?”

Heero shook his head before descending the stairs. “I don’t know what you’re complaining about. You’re doing really well; you’re in better shape than I thought, actually.”

Relena rolled her eyes. “Wow, thanks.”

“I mean it. You’re actually pretty fast.” Heero stepped off the bottom stair and gave Relena an appraising look. “You just need to increase your strength.”

“And what, may I ask, for?” Relena splayed her hands. “I thought you suggested I hire a bodyguard? And I thought _you_ volunteered for the job.” She emphasized her point by jabbing a finger in his direction.

Heero came to a stop just in front of her. “I did. And I will do whatever I can to protect you.” He gazed at her steadily. “But what if something happens to me? You have to be prepared to defend yourself.”

To her surprise, he reached out and tugged the end of her ponytail; it was the second time in a 24-hour period he had made the same move. Relena caught her breath, wondering what, if anything, it meant.

Was Heero Yuy _flirting_ with her?

Before she had a chance to further puzzle over his actions, he was lunging toward her.

“Think fast,” he warned, but it was already too late; Heero’s arms encircled Relena, crushing her back against his chest, pinning both her arms to her sides.

“Heero!” she gasped. “What the--”

“Try to break free,” he said casually, as if holding her down took him little to no effort. Relena struggled against his grasp. “Your feet,” he suggested. She tried, but she couldn’t seem to get them to move; they felt like jelly. The rest of her threatened to melt away, too, as he held her. Relena’s face darkened.

“I’m trying,” she complained as his arms tightened around her. “You’re hurting me.” His grip loosened, and she managed to wriggle free, spinning around to face him.

“Now, what was the point of _that_?” she challenged, arching a skeptical brow while balling both her hands at her hips.

“A real attacker wouldn’t be so courteous,” Heero said flatly, ignoring her question.

“You never know.” Relena smiled and tipped her head to the side. “My last captors offered me tea.” He gaped at her for a beat before shaking his head.

“Relena, I can’t believe I have to say this, but… Never drink the tea.”

“Hey! In my defense, I didn’t know they were kidnappers at the time…” she started. Heero just shook his head again.

“Anyway.” He adjusted his stance and raised two fists in front of him. “Let’s try something else.” Relena’s brows raised again in question.

“What, on to martial arts, now?”

“Just hit me,” he answered. Relena scoffed.

“Heero… no.”

“Hit me,” he repeated, giving her a “come on” gesture with his hand. “Throw your best punch.”

Relena didn’t have a “best” punch, and figured Heero ought to know that. She continued to look at him expectantly.

“Well?” He was starting to sound impatient.

“Are you being serious?”

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” His face was stern.

“This is stupid,” Relena grumbled.

“You won’t feel that way the next time someone comes after you,” Heero glowered. “In that moment, do you want to feel terrified, or empowered? It’s up to you.”

Relena sighed. “Heero, I think I know what you ought to do for a job-- self-defense training.”

“Relena,” he barked. “I’m waiting.”

“Okay, fine.” Relena attempted to copy Heero’s stance, then pulled back her right arm and swung it in his direction with all her might. His hand came up to block hers.

“Not bad.” He rewarded her with the barest hint of a smile. “I was expecting you to be much weaker.”

“Hey!” She wagged a finger at him. “You _said_ I’m in pretty good shape, so…”

“Yeah, well, you could still get more power behind your punch. We can work on that. Next time we’ll do strength training.”

 _Next time?!_ Relena wanted to scream. She was already exhausted and wasn’t sure how much more Heero Yuy bootcamp she could realistically handle.

“Is this going to be, like, a daily thing?” Heero smirked at her.

“No. I’m trying not to kill you, this time.”

Relena felt her jaw drop as he chuckled. “Wow. Heero’s got jokes… Who knew?” She couldn’t help but smile at him. “In all seriousness, I’d much rather stick to cardio; I don’t want to get all bulked up.”

Heero’s laughter ceased as he reached out and squeezed Relena’s bicep. “You won’t get big with the right kind of conditioning. You’ll see. Anyway, you’re skinny. It wouldn’t hurt for you to put on some weight.”

“Well, so are you,” Relena retorted. “Although, you are pretty strong…” She couldn’t help but drag her eyes over his taut form. He was also wearing one of the school’s P.E. uniforms, which consisted of a gray sweatshirt with matching sweatpants, although at some point he had shed the sweatshirt to reveal a fitted white tank top. It was all Relena could do to keep from visibly swooning.

“I’m stronger than I look.” He shrugged. “You want to keep your opponent underestimating you.” He took another defensive stance, raising both arms back in front of him. “Now let’s see your kick.”

Relena just stood gaping at him. “Aren’t we done for the day?”

“Almost.” He motioned toward her. “Just give me one good kick. Aim for my head.” His instructions caused her to laugh out loud.

“Heero, I haven’t done kicks since cheerleading!” Relena planted both hands at her hips. “This is ridiculous. When would I ever kick someone in self-defense? Wouldn’t I just shoot them? In which case, I already know how to fire a gun--”

“Do you?” One of Heero’s brows arched. “You’ll have to show me, later. But for now, just kick me.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re quite bossy, Heero?”

“No one’s ever had the chance.” His eyes glinted.

Relena knew the only way to get Heero to stop was to do as he commanded. So she got back into the fighting position, tucked her arms to her torso and launched her right leg in the air, aiming for Heero’s head, as instructed. She fully expected him to block with his arm, but she didn’t anticipate him catching her foot, which sent her crashing to the floor.

“Heero!” Relena yelped as she fell backward and landed flat on her rear. She wanted to yell something else at him, but then he was on top of her, pushing her all the way down to the floor, pinning her arms above her head.

“That wasn’t so good,” he scolded, shaking his head even as a smirk tugged at his lips. “We’ll have to work on that.” Relena could feel her face burning as she looked up him helplessly. “Now try to get away,” he taunted.

“You know very well that I can’t,” Relena said, her flush darkening. She could tell he was enjoying this, and she wasn’t sure how to interpret that.

“You could try kneeing me in the groin.” His eyes glinted down at her. “Key word being ‘try.’”

Relena’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, no, I wouldn’t dare touch your manhood.” She was all too aware of how that would sound, out loud, but couldn’t resist saying it anyway. She smiled innocently up at him as his eyes widened. It seemed even Heero Yuy was capable of being taken by surprise.

And then Relena surprised herself even more. Heero released her wrists and started to move, but she sat straight up to face him so that they were almost nose to nose. His eyes went even rounder as she tipped up her chin and pressed her lips to his. For a heart-pounding second, neither of them moved, but then Relena broke away, embarrassed by her lack of self-control.

 _What was I thinking?!_ She screamed inwardly as she spun her beet red face away from his, too petrified to see what his expression might be after her brash action.

So much for keeping her feelings to herself. But it was too late; she had put herself out there, and now it was up to Heero to reciprocate. Or not. He hadn’t kissed her back, not exactly; his lack of response told Relena everything she needed to know. Had she imagined his overt flirtations, or was Heero emotionally obtuse?

All Relena knew, in that moment, was that she needed to get away from him. And fast.


	4. Queen Takes the King

“Relena…”

  
Even as Heero spoke her name, she didn’t dare meet his eyes. Relena rose slowly from her spot on the floor, keeping her back to him.

  
“Ah,” she stammered, “if you’ll excuse me--”

  
“Miss Relena!” Her head snapped up at another male voice calling her name. But who else was in the castle? Who else could be?

  
Relena turned slowly to see a man approaching from the other side of the ballroom. Heero caught her eye and frowned. “Who is that?”

  
“Oh, it’s our groundskeeper,” she murmured, relief washing over her as she recognized the man. She waved at him from across the room. “Cornelius, hello!”

  
“Miss Relena, it’s good to see you!” The man, who appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties, came to a stop in front of her and Heero, and his brown eyes seemed to swim in concern. “You’re doing all right after recent… events? Of course, I saw what happened on the news.” He reached over and touched Relena’s arm. “That must have been awful.”

  
“Oh, yes. I’m fine, thank you. It’s all under control now, thank goodness.” Relena bobbed her head and smiled, refraining from going into further detail on the current state of the world and its government. “And everything is going well here?”

  
“Absolutely!” He nodded vigorously. “But I’m sorry for barging in like this; I didn’t realize you were here.”

  
“Oh, no, I’m sorry.” Relena flapped a hand. “I was planning to call you, but I got sidetracked, and then when I arrived, the place was empty.”

  
“Ah, yes. I was snowed in at my in-laws’.” The man shifted on his feet. “But please, pardon my rudeness. Cornelius Pagan.” He extended his hand to Heero.

  
“Heero Yuy; it’s a pleasure,” Heero answered automatically as he shook the other man’s hand. “Pagan?” He arched a brow. “As in--”

  
“Oh, yes.” Relena smiled. “Of course, you remember Pagan…”

  
“I’m his nephew,” Cornelius finished for her.

  
“And how is your uncle?” Relena asked.

  
“Enjoying his retirement,” Cornelius answered with a boisterous laugh. “Probably too much… Anyway, he said he liked your Christmas card.”

  
“Oh, good! I’m glad he got it.” Relena clapped her hands together. “I hope he knows he is very missed.”

  
“I’m sure he does. Now what brings you here? Anything I can help with?”

  
“Oh, not really. I just wanted to… get away from it all for a few days.” Relena smiled wistfully. “But I don’t mean to trouble you; please, feel free to go about your usual business. Pretend we’re not even here.”

  
“Nonsense! You’re never any trouble, Miss Relena. Although my uncle has occasionally told me otherwise…” Cornelius smirked and made as though to elbow Heero, but the younger man did not return the gesture, merely shooting a wary glance toward Relena. “Anyway,” Cornelius prattled on, “my wife is cooking up a storm for tonight; it’s supposed to snow again. You should join us!”

  
“That sounds lovely, but we hate to impose.” Relena glanced at Heero to try to gauge his thoughts, but his face had gone to stone. She frowned at him before returning her gaze to Cornelius.

  
“Don’t be silly; there will be plenty of food,” he was saying. “Too much, I’m sure; my wife always makes enough to feed an army.” Cornelius chuckled at his own joke. “Besides, it’s not like there’s much else to do in this big old castle. Unless…” He looked from Heero to Relena, giving them a meaningful look that she didn’t comprehend at first. Then it hit her like a tidal wave, and she turned scarlet.

  
“Oh, goodness, no! I mean--” Relena waved a hand in front of her face, as if that would make the redness disappear. Or make herself disappear. She wished she could do either, or both.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry. This isn’t your boyfriend?” Cornelius turned to Heero.

  
“I’m her bodyguard,” Heero said with a touch of annoyance in his tone. Relena wanted to sink through the floorboards. Of course, she hadn’t expected him to say “boyfriend,” but she had gone out on a limb and kissed him, just moments earlier. Even “friend” would have been nice...

  
Then again, maybe that would have been even worse.

  
“Ah, well. Sorry to be so presumptuous.” Cornelius ducked his head. “Anyway, I won’t intrude any further, but hope you will join us later.”

  
“Yes, I’m sure we will.” Relena did her best to recover from her embarrassment and gave the groundskeeper her sincerest smile. He turned to make his exit, but Heero followed after him.

  
“Relena tells me you’re in charge of the security system here,” he said without preamble. Both Cornelius’s brows shot up.

  
“Why, yes, I suppose--”

  
“Show me.”

  
Cornelius appeared to balk slightly under Heero’s cool gaze. “Uh, sure. Right this way.”

  
Heero left with Cornelius without another word to Relena. She stood gaping after him.

  
“Well,” she muttered to herself. “I suppose I’ll go find… something to do.” With a huff, she spun on her heel and marched up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

After a much-needed shower, Relena changed into a cozy sweater and jeans and flopped down on her bed, reaching for her phone. She needed a distraction to keep her from obsessing over her embarrassing moment earlier. And anyway, she suspected she had some calls to catch up on, and she was right.

  
First, she returned a call from her adoptive mother, Mareen; they had spoken several times over the past few days, but Relena found herself once again reassuring her mother that she was, in fact, safe and unharmed following last week’s incident. She made plans to visit her in Japan in the next few weeks, although she knew she would probably have to do some traveling for work first, to continue to reassure her constituents that the world and colonies were, once again, at peace.

  
Relena was surprised to see her brother had called; she had thought he and Noin would be headed to Mars, already. Their brief reunion a few days ago had also been a goodbye, or so she thought.

  
“Milliardo!” she exclaimed when he answered, beaming at his face on the small screen in her hand. “It’s good to see you again. You’re not in transit?”

  
“Not yet,” he replied. “We still have a few arrangements to make. How is everything in Sanc?”

  
“Fine. I’ve just caught up with Cornelius, our groundskeeper. He’s been keeping an eye on things. The castle is in good hands.”

  
“That’s good.” Relena noticed her brother’s silver-colored eyes appeared to glaze over. She could tell the state of their childhood home was no longer of particular interest to him; but, then, she supposed he had effectively washed his hands of the place. He had found his new home among the stars.

  
“And Heero is with you?”

  
Relena wasn’t sure how Milliardo knew that, but she nodded. Why deny it? “Yes, he arrived last night.”

  
“I see.” From his tone, Relena guessed her brother wasn’t particularly pleased by this fact, either. “Then he’s told you?

”  
She frowned down at her phone. “Told me what?”

  
“Ah.” Milliardo clucked his tongue. “I’m sorry. I thought he would have told you by now.” There was no mistaking the concerned look on his face. It was more than that; her brother’s eyes seemed to hold a mixture of pity, and… sorrow.

  
Relena shivered involuntarily. “Told me what?” she repeated.

  
“Maybe you should ask him,” Milliardo answered. “It isn’t my place to say.”

  
“Why not?” Relena demanded, gripping her phone until her knuckles threatened to turn white permanently.

  
“Preventer orders.”

  
“Preventer… orders?” Relena repeated in disbelief. “I… I don’t understand.” Was Heero a Preventer now? If he was, he hadn’t mentioned it.

  
“I’m sure you’ll hear all about it when you’re back in Brussels,” her brother added. “We shouldn’t discuss such matters over the phone.”

  
“And will I see you when I’m back in Brussels?” Relena asked with a sigh. “You’re not going to leave me hanging, are you?”

  
“Of course. We’re planning to stay a little longer. Let me know what your plans are. I’m sure we’ll see you soon.” Frustratingly, he didn’t offer any further detail.

  
Relena ended the bizarre conversation with Milliardo, her mind desperately trying to stitch together what he could be talking about. The Preventers were a relatively new group borne out of the former Alliance and OZ militaries, and of course colony rebels, including some Gundam pilots, although Relena still didn’t know which of the pilots had agreed to join. She had assumed Heero would be approached, but when he talked of possibly working as her bodyguard, she figured that meant he was unemployed, at the moment.  
Apparently, she was wrong.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, Relena and Heero joined Cornelius and his wife, Elaine, for dinner. Relena did her best to enjoy her time with the couple, although it was clear she and Heero had little in common with them. They were, after all, over two decades older, not to mention an established couple with a baby on the way. They explained how they had been waiting for the “situation in the world” to “calm down a bit” before attempting to start a family, and, well, now here they were. Relena was happy for them, and gratified to know that she and Heero had helped bring the war to an end so that families like theirs could live in peace, although Heero had done far more than she ever could. But she knew he wouldn’t want her to mention that, and so she played along with the “bodyguard” charade to explain his presence at the castle.

  
Heero surprised Relena by making pleasant small talk with the couple, when she fully expected him to be taciturn throughout the meal. It dawned on her that his conversational skills were no doubt part of his training, so that he could potentially blend into any scenario. Tonight, he was playing the part of polite dining companion. And, frankly, he was doing just fine.

  
Relena, however, struggled to devote herself to the social engagement, her mind drifting back to the cryptic conversation with her brother. She had hoped to confront Heero about it earlier, but he was off in random parts of the castle, doing whatever security upgrades he saw fit; which, frankly, she wasn’t all that interested in at the moment. Not when, apparently, there was some secret Preventer mission afoot that she knew nothing about.

  
Relena was grateful when, eventually, Cornelius and Elaine politely excused themselves. Relena had been tempted to make up something about wanting to go to bed early, but then she was afraid she wouldn’t get to talk to Heero at all that night. After helping Elaine clear the table, Relena said goodnight to her and Cornelius before retreating to the sitting room, looking pointedly at Heero. Luckily, he took the hint and joined her.

  
It dawned on Relena, as she settled into an armchair near the fireplace, that she and Heero hadn’t spoken directly to one another since her rather bold proclamation earlier. She wanted to bring that up to him, too, but didn’t know how. Instead she found herself staring at the flames as they danced, once again afraid to meet his eyes.

  
“Should we play?”

  
“Huh?” Relena raised her head abruptly, forcing herself to look at him, finally. “Play what?”

  
Heero tapped the table in front of them. Relena looked down and flushed. She had forgotten it was a chessboard.

  
“Oh. Right. Sure.” Ignoring the bemused look he was giving her, Relena forced herself to focus. The last thing in the world she wanted to do was compete against Heero in anything, let alone chess. She was sure her defeat would be even more humiliating than her unreciprocated kiss earlier.

  
But maybe, just maybe, this was Heero’s way of flirting? After all, she hadn’t given him much of a chance to respond, had she? Relena’s mind whirred as she thought back on their earlier encounter, but then she also had to remember to move her pawn. Heero immediately countered with one of his pawns, but the move left his king open. Relena worked to still her features, although she was surprised to realize she might be able to take his king so quickly. Heero moved to block her queen, but his king had nowhere to go.

  
“Checkmate,” Relena announced triumphantly. Heero sat back in his chair, his face blank. Not that she expected him to say or do much, but some acknowledgement of her superior skill might have been nice, she thought. “Come on, Heero,” she taunted. “Don’t be a sore loser.”

  
He held her gaze for a moment before leaning forward, resting his arms on the table.

  
“You distracted me,” he muttered.

  
“I did not,” Relena scoffed. “I won, fair and square.”

  
Heero’s eyes shifted to the side. “Earlier.”

  
Relena’s smile froze on her face. “Uh… what?”

  
Heero’s face darkened, and he tore his eyes from hers. “Distractions can be deadly,” he mumbled. Relena’s face grew hot.

  
“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.” Heero’s eyes snapped back to hers. “It’s not like we were facing down actual attackers or something.” Relena leveled him with a steely gaze of her own. “It was an innocent kiss. That’s all.”

  
Heero’s expression appeared to change from irritated to amused. “I wouldn’t call it innocent.”

  
“No, you know what’s not so innocent? Lying to your so-called friends.” Relena sat back in her chair and folded her arms, glaring icily at Heero.

  
“Huh?” For once he looked genuinely baffled. Actually, Relena had seen that look once before, when she had informed him -- after he threatened to kill her, naturally -- that she was, in fact, on his side of the war. That boyishly confused expression was back, but this time, Relena wasn’t buying it.

  
“You owe me an explanation,” she said simply.

  
“For what?”

  
“For what you’re actually doing here.” She quirked a brow.

  
“I already told you,” he said flatly.

  
“You didn’t tell me everything, did you?”

  
Heero glared at her for a full moment, but this time, Relena didn’t dare look away. Finally he dropped his gaze to the table.

  
“I don’t know what you think you know, but--”

  
“My brother filled me in, earlier,” Relena said. It was partially true, at least; she didn’t have to tell Heero that Milliardo had, for the most part, left her in the dark about whatever cloak and dagger plot seemed to be underway.

  
Heero looked alarmed again before seemingly collecting himself. “And… you’re angry I didn’t tell you first?”

  
“Yes,” Relena decided as she said it. “Because you said you came here to see me, just because. And you said we’re friends. I don’t appreciate your deceiving me like that.”  
His brow furrowed. “What if I planned to tell you later...”

  
“Did you?”

  
“Yes.” Relena wasn’t sure whether she should believe him or not. “I didn’t want to upset you,” he added. She shifted in her chair, uncertain of what she should ask him next. He was, after all, operating under the assumption that she knew more than she actually did.

  
“Well, why don’t you tell me your role in all of this?” Relena was discovering that her brief political experience was proving to be handy for interrogations.

  
“You mean you don’t know?” Heero frowned.

  
Great, Relena thought. She had been caught. She couldn’t force Heero into a confession when it was clear she really had no idea what was going on.

“I… I just don’t understand why--” She watched, flabbergasted, as Heero rose from his seat and perched on the arm of her chair, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s all right,” he murmured. “It’s a lot to take in.” Relena stared up at him, transfixed, as his hand moved to brush back her bangs. “That’s why I’m going with you.”

“You are?” she breathed. She no longer cared wherever they might be going.

“Of course.” His eyes held hers. “I promised you I’d always protect you, no matter what. I intend to keep that promise.”

Relena’s breath caught. She knew she should ask him exactly what that meant, but she also didn’t want to spoil the moment.

“These next few months will probably be difficult for you,” Heero continued. “But you must stay focused.”

“Right.” Relena nodded, still pretending she knew what he was talking about.

“But earlier…” He frowned and turned his face away. “If we were to be… involved… it could compromise the mission.”

Relena’s heart plummeted. Compromise the mission?! She wanted to shriek. She decided that she wanted no part of whatever mission this was, if Heero was going to use it as an excuse to keep them apart. “But, Heero--”

“It’s my fault.” He raked a hand through his unruly bangs, turning his gaze to the fireplace. “I shouldn’t have been so reckless during our exercises...”

“Is this what you were training me for?” Relena asked, her exasperation growing. Apparently, Heero had taken it upon himself to train her for some secret mission-- without bothering to tell her what it was, first.

“What else?” Heero returned his gaze to her. “I want you to be prepared, in case you’re awoken first. We have no idea what the state of the world will be, decades from now. We could be walking into something unknown--”

“What?!” Relena bolted up from her seat so quickly, she knocked herself into the chess table. She ignored the sudden shot of pain in her hip as she whirled on Heero, who also stood. “Awoken?! Decades from now?! But what-- why?!”

“Calm down,” he said, using both arms to steady her at the shoulders. “I thought you knew?”

“I…” Relena worked to slow her breathing. “I… when I talked to Milliardo, he… didn’t mention... that.”

“What did he say?” Heero frowned. Relena’s lower lip trembled, and she realized too late that tears had sprung into her eyes.

_Oh, no,_ she chided herself. _Don’t start crying…_

With a gasp, Relena lifted her hands to cover her face as sobs escaped her. She wanted to shrink away from Heero, at the very least hide so that he couldn’t see how pathetic she was. She took a step backward but stumbled against the table. And then she felt Heero’s arms wrap around her, encircling her waist, pulling her into his chest.

“I know this doesn’t make any sense right now,” he murmured into her hair. “But it’s the best way to protect you.”

“But why?” Relena sniffled. “What do you mean, best way? Does that mean there are other ways?”

“No,” Heero said firmly. “This the only way.”

Relena realized she had gotten Heero’s shirt damp with her tears. She backed away bashfully. “Well, if you want me to stop crying, you’re going to have to explain better than that.”

Heero released her from his hold, but reached a hand up to tug on her ponytail. “Come on,” he murmured and took her hand, leading her to the couch that faced the fire.


	5. Sleeping Beauty

“That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” Relena downed the wine in front of her, which Heero had thoughtfully procured for her. After he’d told her everything, she needed a drink. Or three.

“I doubt I’m explaining it well.” Heero frowned before taking a long sip of his own wine. “It’s... complicated.”

“No shit,” Relena muttered. Her cursing clearly took Heero aback, if the startled look on his face was any indication. “I thought we were going to steer clear of ‘complicated,’ from now on? Or whatever bullshit thing you said to me earlier today?”

“That wasn’t bullshit.” Heero’s frown deepened as he set down his glass, then reached for Relena’s. “I meant what I said.”

“Well, _I_ think you were bullshitting me, because you didn’t want to tell me the horror story that is about to be my life.” Relena crossed her arms defiantly. “But, then, I suppose you were right… our lives are about to get a _lot_ less complicated. I mean, if we’re going to be in cryostasis for the next several decades, or however long…” She went to lift up her glass, before she realized Heero had taken it. “Hey, what happened to my wine?”

“You finished it.”

“Well?” Relena looked at Heero expectantly.

“Well, what?”

“Isn’t there more?”

“No.” He picked up the bottle, tipping it over to prove it was indeed empty.

“Well, I mean, there _is_ more. Somewhere.”

“Relena.” Heero edged closer to her on the couch. “I know this is difficult to take in--”

“Do you?” Relena’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not the one who _has_ to do this. In fact, I don’t get why you’re doing this…” Her brows knit together in puzzlement. “Wait… Why _are_ you doing this?”

Heero looked at her blankly for a beat before answering. “I already told you.”

“So you can protect me?” Relena threw up both her hands. “From what? The future? What, will there be aliens?!”

“I don’t know.” Heero did not look amused by her outburst. “But whatever there is... you shouldn’t have to face it alone.” His gaze softened, and Relena’s heart flipped over.

“But…” She tried to speak over the loud thrumming in her ears. “But, why _you_?”

Heero gently brushed his fingers against her cheek. “Who else?” His tender expression changed into a smirk. “Wufei? Duo? I don’t think so.”

Relena was still hyperfocused on the fact that Heero was caressing her, but even then, she couldn’t help but laugh. “You don’t think any of the other Gundam pilots could handle it, huh? Not even Quatre?”

“Especially not Quatre.” Heero shook his head firmly. “Not to denigrate his skills, but--”

“Well, you _are_ the one who saved the world.” Relena gazed at him fondly, unable to mask her admiration for him. “Do the Preventers really think they can spare you for this, though? I mean, you’re going to be… out of commission. For a very long time.”

Heero shrugged. “This was my decision.”

Relena’s face flushed. “But they must have offered you a position--”

“They did. I turned it down.”

“Why?” Relena blinked at him in disbelief. “So you could… _time travel_ with me?”

“Yeah.” He made it sound as if he had barely given the notion a second thought before making up his mind.

“But…” Relena straightened in her seat, tucking her legs underneath her, still trying to comprehend what lay before them. “Doesn’t it upset you at all, thinking about all the things you’re going to miss while you’re... asleep? Waking up in a new world you know nothing about? All the people you knew…” She clutched at her chest, thinking of her mother, brother, Pagan, Noin, and the other Gundam pilots, as all of their faces flashed in her mind. “Everyone could be… gone.”  
“Not everyone,” Heero said, looking at her pointedly. Relena’s flush darkened.

“You know what I mean, though,” she sighed. “Everything will be different.”

“It doesn’t bother me.” Heero shrugged, his face impassive as ever. Relena gawked at him.

“How can you be so indifferent about putting your entire life on hold?”

“I’m not,” he said calmly. “We’ll wake up unaware any time has passed at all. Similar to undergoing anesthesia. Then we’ll continue our lives as we left off.”

“In a whole new time period,” Relena added. “And what if we’re not… the same any more?” She lowered her eyes to her lap.

“Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Well, maybe we won’t remember everything… or anything.” Relena felt panic prickling in her chest. “Do we even know what the potential side effects of cryogenic sleep might be?”

“We’ll go over all that with the medical team, soon,” Heero said. “Remember, you’re not supposed to know about all of this yet.”

“Right. It was going to be sprung on me during some board meeting…” Relena sighed. “Better to find out from you, I suppose.”

Heero reached up and stroked her cheek again. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way. I didn’t want to tell you just yet.”

“No, you were just warming me up the idea,” Relena teased, lifting her hand to rest it on his.

“I was going to tell you, eventually.”

“Sure you were; only after another one of your torture -- I mean, training -- sessions.” She waggled her brows at him.

Heero lowered his hand from her face and began twisting the ends of her ponytail. Relena blushed; she wasn’t sure she could get used to him just casually playing with her hair.

“Training is important for several reasons,” he began as though he were about to launch into a lecture. “For one thing, your body will recover faster from the… procedure if you’re in peak physical condition. And then, like I said, you will be better equipped to handle whatever -- and whoever -- you might encounter when you wake.”

Relena shuddered. “I don’t like the sound of that.”

“And you wonder why I insisted on doing this with you.” Heero gave her ponytail a single tug before letting go, his eyes fixed on hers.

“Hm, I don’t know Heero.” Relena tipped her head and smiled at him. “I think you must like me a lot.”

“Think what you want.” Technically, he didn’t deny it.

“Oh, believe me, I will.” She grinned at him. “And I’m going to have an awful long time to think about it, apparently…”

“No, you won’t.” Heero shook his head. “Anesthesia, remember?”

“Right.” Relena frowned as she tried to imagine it. She had never been put under for anything, so she couldn’t fathom what coming out of a medically-induced sleep must feel like.

“I was in a coma for several weeks last year,” Heero said, as if reading her thoughts. “I don’t remember any of it. It was as if no time had passed at all.”

Relena gaped at him. “Weren’t you disoriented when you woke up?”

“Yeah, and I was in pain. But that’s because I’d tried to blow myself up.” Relena gasped and clutched her chest.

“You… what?!”

“I self-detonated my Gundam. Long story.” Heero shrugged. “The point is, this will be different. We’re not going to feel anything.”

Relena was shaking her head back and forth. “No wonder you’re so cavalier about all of this… you’re willing to just toss your life aside, aren’t you?” She looked at him sadly. “Don’t you want to live, Heero? Or do you still think your life is meaningless away from the battlefield?”

Heero stared at her evenly. “I suppose that’s a fair question. But no, I don’t feel that way, any more. I managed to find meaning during the war. You may accuse me of having nothing to live for, but…” His fingers found their way into her ponytail again, tangling themselves in her long tresses. “That’s just not true.”

Relena’s jaw dropped. “I didn’t say you have nothing to live for; I said, you seem to _think_ you don’t.”

Heero frowned but continued twisting her hair around his fingers. “That’s not true, either. You know I don’t think that way. Why else would I be doing this?” He raised a brow, as if to challenge her.

“That is what I’m trying to figure out,” Relena sighed, closing her eyes. She had to admit, it felt good, Heero playing with her hair. It was every bit as relaxing as a massage.

“You already know,” he replied.

“To protect me, I know…” Relena opened her eyes just enough to peer at him from under her lashes. “And yet, you also want to help me protect myself… Kind of contradictory, don’t you think?”

“No.” Heero glowered. “It’s because I care about you. Therefore I care about your wellbeing.”

“Uh-huh.” Relena’s eyes drifted closed. “You seem to care an awful lot, Heero. You could just ask me out, like a normal person.”

He scoffed. “And do what? Take you to a movie?”

“Why not?” Relena opened her eyes to look right at him. “What’s so crazy about that? Believe it or not, it’s not nearly as crazy as this _other_ thing you’re planning to do.” She smirked at him satisfactorily.

Heero’s lips twitched. “I’ve done crazier things.”

“Yeah? Take me to a movie, then.” Relena grinned unabashedly. “Unless, of course, you’re afraid.”

“It’s not the the safest idea,” he growled. “Not to mention, it’s stupid.”

“Why?” Relena splayed her hands in the air. “What’s wrong with wanting to act like a normal teenager every now and then? Not that I really know what _that’s_ like, any more…” Her voice trailed off into a sigh.

“Who cares? We don’t qualify as ‘normal teenagers,’ anyway,” Heero said. “Look around you. How many teenagers have their own castle?”

“How many teenagers pilot Gundams and save the entire human race?” Relena retorted.

“Five,” Heero quipped. Relena rolled her eyes. “But that’s my point,” he added. “Why bother trying to be like everyone else?”

“Because. It’s nice.” Relena turned her gaze to the fireplace, watching the last of the flames doing their final dance before dwindling down to embers. “And, maybe... that’s all we have.”

She felt Heero’s hands release her hair, sliding down her arms before stopping to grasp her hands, which were resting in her lap. She immediately swung her eyes back over to him.

“I’m sorry I can’t offer you more.” His eyes seemed to burn like hot, blue fire as they held hers captive. “This is the only thing I can do for you, Relena.”

Her eyes immediately brimmed with tears, and she pulled back one of her hands to brush them away, but Heero beat her to it, running his thumb beneath her lash line.

“But…” She blinked at his touch. “There must be another way?”

“We’ve been over this,” Heero said sternly. “This is by far the safest option.”

“Couldn’t I just find some safe place to hide?” Relena sighed. “Somewhere remote?”

“More safe and remote than Mars?” He shook his head. “No.”

“What about, like, an underground bunker?”

“Believe me,” Heero said, “I already suggested that. But we can’t risk anyone finding you. It may sound unbelievable, but the PPP virus is very real,” he added. “Your life, and countless others, are at stake; if you die, Relena, the nanotech will be activated and trigger the virus, which will then kill millions of people.”

Relena shook her head in disbelief. “But how?”

“It was mass-released in the form of a vaccine,” Heero explained. “Preventer is still investigating the when and how. But that’s why the only way to save you, and the general public, is--”

“Is to knock me out and tuck me away for centuries,” Relena finished for him. “Like Sleeping Beauty. I get it. It doesn’t make it any less depressing, though…”

“Not for centuries,” Heero corrected as he returned his hands to hers. “A few decades, at most. That should give scientists ample time to develop an antidote.”

“But what if they don’t?” Relena couldn’t help but voice the question out loud. “Or what if I die during the freezing process?”

Heero frowned as he seemed to ponder these things. “Your chances of dying from an assassination or terrorist attack are far greater than during cryostasis,” he said finally.

“Well.” Relena grimaced. “That’s good to know. But… shouldn’t this be my choice?”

“It is your choice,” Heero answered. “But if you opt not to go through with it… you’d have to live with knowing you’re putting the entire population at risk.” Relena shivered at his words. Heero noticed and moved to place his arm around her. “That’s a burden you shouldn’t have to bear.”

“No,” Relena said bitterly, “but I get the burden of choosing to effectively end my life, here and now.”

“You’re not going to die.” Heero used his free hand to tip up Relena’s chin. “I’m not going to let you.” He looked solemnly into her eyes. “I’ve sworn my life to protect you, Relena.”

“And that involves following me through space and time?” She couldn’t help but chuckle at how ludicrous it all sounded.

“Yes,” he said simply.

“You know, most guys just send flowers.” Relena gave him a sidelong smile.

Heero’s eyes gleamed as he traced a finger along her jawline. “We’ve already established I’m not most guys.”

“Clearly.” She managed to keep her voice calm, despite the fact that Heero was leaning over her, his hands on her face and shoulder.

“Ever since…” His voice trailed off as he furrowed his brow, seemingly searching for words. “I…”

“Yes?” Relena prodded him, her heart thudding wildly in her chest.

“Ever since we… connected during the war…” Heero scowled and quickly changed tack. “Relena,” he said more gruffly, “I was raised to be a soldier. I don’t form attachments to anyone. I never did, until…” He stopped mid-sentence and looked at her helplessly. Relena’s heart swelled.

“Heero,” she said gently, reaching up to ruffle his hair. “It’s all right. You don’t have to live like that any more. And you said yourself that we’re friends now, remember?” She smiled warmly at him.

He seemed to be looking past her at some unforeseen enemy. “There’s more to it than that, Relena. I… have a strong instinct to protect you.” He lowered his voice. “It’s all I know. In that way I’ll probably always be a soldier.”

Relena frowned at this. “Well, old habits die hard, I suppose. But what about our… friendship?” She cringed inwardly at the word. It didn’t begin to describe how she felt about him or their budding relationship, whatever it was, but the term was benign enough to not annoy him. She hoped.

His scowl deepened and he turned his face from her. “My... other instincts make it hard to be your friend.”

Relena felt a thrill run through her, although she wasn’t sure, at first, if it was a good feeling or not. “What… other instincts?”

Heero’s eyes glinted at her in the firelight. “Relena…” He made her name sound like a warning. She raised innocent eyes to his, although as he leaned closer, his face darkening, he looked anything but...

“Heero…” Her voice came out more thin and timid than she intended, but even as she trembled under his piercing gaze, Relena felt more nerves than fear. Even with Heero looming over her, dangerously close.

She opened her mouth to try to speak once more, but any words she might have said died in her throat as his mouth enveloped hers. Relena felt everything still to slow motion as Heero pushed her against the couch, deepening their contact. He ran his hands over her neck and collarbone before entwining them in her hair. Eventually Relena remembered how to move and snaked her arms around Heero’s neck, reaching up to caress his face tenderly before tousling his hair.

Their kisses grew more fervent, more desperate as Heero lowered Relena down onto the couch, and both of their hands started exploring places they never had before. And Relena knew, then and there, they had passed a threshold, and there was no turning back.


	6. Briar Rose

Relena watched Heero from the couch as he dressed in front of the fire. She turned her eyes away shyly when he caught her glimpse, as if she shouldn’t be watching what he was doing. Even if he had just done a whole bunch of things to her…

“Here.” She looked up as Heero handed over her discarded clothes. She blushed and glanced around the room, even though she was positive they were alone, before she pulled on her bra and underwear, followed by her sweater and jeans. Why did she feel so bashful, dressing in front of Heero, when moments before, they had been stark naked and intertwined? It was almost as if, in that burst of passion, they had been different people entirely.

Relena could scarcely believe they had both caved in to their feelings like that. She hadn’t even expected Heero to even kiss her, let alone…

_Sex. We had sex._ The reality of it struck her like a lightning bolt, and a buzz of excitement and pleasure reawakened the new, aching pulse between her legs, as if she could still feel him there.

It was difficult to comprehend that she’d had sex, period, let alone with Heero Yuy. She had always figured she would save herself for marriage, in line with her conservative upbringing. But once Heero was kissing her, his hands tangled in her hair, she felt this frenzied, desperate need to absorb him. She needed _him_ , to feel closer to him; as close as could be. And just like that, her flimsy resolve shattered, along with her virginity.

Of course, Relena wanted to ask Heero what it meant to him, but wondered if that would be prying too much. She could tell it had taken a lot for him to open up like that.

_Maybe it was the wine,_ she thought. _Yes. Had to be the wine._

Of course, as she looked up at him, she was hoping there was much more that had drawn them together than mere alcohol. He was looking at her, too, as he finished buttoning up the dress shirt he’d worn to dinner, and came to sit back down beside her. An involuntary flush crept up her neck as he continued to gaze at her steadily, as if he were completely unaffected by what had just transpired.

“Well,” she said, smiling nervously at him. “Glad we finally got _that_ over with.”

She was rewarded with his smug smile. “Yeah.” He reached over and tugged on a strand of her hair, although it was no longer secured in its ponytail. He had seen to that during their… encounter.

Relena’s flush raced up to her hairline as he brushed back her bangs.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“Why?” she asked, wondering what he could have to be sorry about.

“If that wasn’t what you envisioned...” He frowned. “I can do better, I think.”

Relena had to stop herself from bursting out laughing. Was Heero Yuy having… post-performance anxiety?

“Don’t worry about that,” she assured him, reaching over to clasp his hands. “It was… nice.” She lowered her eyes as her cheeks darkened again.

“So… you liked it, then?” Heero was still frowning, as if he didn’t quite believe her.

“I did,” she whispered shyly.

“Good.” Silence fell between them as Relena held Heero’s hands in hers, not quite sure what to do with them. That had been much easier to figure out when they were busy doing other things. Her mind raced as they sat there together, watching the last of the embers spark in the fireplace. _Now what?!_

Heero was absentmindedly tracing his thumb over her fingers, and Relena allowed herself to relax. At least he was continuing to show affection toward her; she had half-expected him to revert to his stoic soldier’s nature, but was grateful that, at last, some walls seemed to have fallen between them.

The fireplace went dark as Relena’s head dipped against Heero’s shoulder and her eyes fluttered closed. She could have drifted off to sleep right then and there, but his voice called her to attention.

“Relena…”

“Mmm?” She peered up at him lazily through half-open eyes.

He was frowning again. “I think it goes without saying that we have to be more careful.”

“What?” Relena’s eyes snapped up at him, and she sat up straight. “Don’t even start, Heero...”

“Start what?”

“Start making excuses for why we shouldn’t be together.” She glared at him. “Well, it’s too late now. You should have thought about that before deciding to… to put yourself inside me.” She tossed the words out in defiance, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

She was newly irritated when Heero started laughing, a deep, rumbling, masculine sound. “It’s not funny,” she scolded.

“I know.” He stopped chuckling, but his eyes still gleamed. “I was there Relena, remember? I participated.”

“Yes, you did, didn’t you?” Relena seethed. “And you obviously enjoyed yourself. Why do you have to go and spoil it?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Heero said, recovering his features. “I’m just saying that we should be careful. It was my fault this time. I won’t let it happen again.”

Relena’s temper flared. “Heero,” she started angrily, “call me crazy, but I thought we just shared something special. I do _not_ appreciate your dismissing it so casually.”

He gaped at her. “Huh?”

She rolled her eyes. “You know what I m--”

“Relena,” Heero cut in. “I don’t know what you’re so upset about. I was just saying I should have worn a condom. I’m sorry; I wasn’t prepared. I… wasn’t expecting this.”

“Oh.” Relena’s eyes widened at the realization. “Right…”

“I won’t be so careless next time.”

She smiled in relief. _Next time…_

“But just in case, you should think about… maybe taking something.” Heero shifted beside her.

“Oh....” Relena’s hands flew over her abdomen, wondering if a baby could be forming inside her at that very moment. “I hadn’t thought of that.” She mentally kicked herself; why hadn’t she? Of course, she had been swept up in the moment, not that it was a good excuse...

“A pregnancy could complicate the procedure.”

“How?” Relena wondered.

Heero frowned. “Well, it would complicate things for you.”

“You mean for us, right?” Relena said in reproach.

“Right,” Heero amended. “I was just thinking of your body, not--”

“I bet you were,” she teased.

“Well, yeah.” He gave her a tiny smirk.

Relena grasped Heero’s arm and smiled up at him, wanting to tell him that she wouldn’t mind having his babies, but knowing how absurd that would sound, coming from a girl three months shy of her seventeenth birthday.

“And… when are we supposed to undergo this… procedure?” she asked, trying to avoid the terms “freezing” or “frozen” or “cryostasis” or “genesis” for the time being. It all sounded so… creepy.

“Spring or summer. I don’t think the exact date has been decided.”

“I wonder if we can at least wait until after my birthday?” Relena sighed. “I know it sounds childish, but it would be nice to have one last party, with everyone I know.” She looked at Heero wistfully.

“I’m sure it’s a possibility,” he said.

“And, I need to go visit my mother in Japan…” Her voice trailed off as she thought of all the people she wanted to see, all the things she wanted to do, before saying goodbye to life as she knew it.

Forever.

She sat there glumly for a while before she realized Heero was tapping her on the shoulder.

“Relena,” he murmured. “You should get some sleep.”

“Oh. Right.” She yawned and stretched, as if on cue, before settling back against him. “Let’s just stay here. It’s nice and cozy.”

“And not very private,” Heero added.

“Well.” Relena’s eyes danced up at him. “That didn’t stop you earlier, did it?”

“Yeah… I’ll have to erase the surveillance footage later.”

Relena instantly paled. “What?”

“Come on.” Heero stood and offered his hand. Relena lingered for a few seconds before taking it and allowing him to pull her to her feet, although she swayed slightly. Maybe the wine was still having an effect, but she felt lightheaded and exhausted.

Heero’s hands gripped her waist. “Do you need me to carry you?”

“No.” Relena placed her hands on his chest. “I mean, yes.”

She let out a squeal as Heero picked her up unceremoniously and carted her off toward the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Relena still couldn’t believe Heero Yuy was lying next to her.

Her stomach was a bundle of butterflies as he stirred beside her. She had never shared a bed with anyone before. A heady rush of emotions coursed through her as his arms wrapped around her from behind, holding her tight against him. They were both bare again, and Relena relished the sensation of his skin pressed against hers. He was so warm, his breath tickling her ear and neck as she listened to him doze off peacefully, his head tucked into her shoulder.

Relena had been sleepy earlier, but now she was full of nervous excitement. She wanted to wake Heero up so they could continue kissing and touching each other all night. They had already done quite a bit of exploring this previously uncharted territory together, but she didn’t want to stop. She didn’t think she could ever get enough.

Her insides did a flip-flop. She had discovered something new and thrilling, and she didn’t want it to end. How could she agree to be put to sleep for the next several decades, knowing what she knew now? She had always thought she’d led a pretty charmed life, despite losing both her birth parents and then her foster father at a young age, and being thrust into the political spotlight without having much say in the matter. Even still, she knew she had been raised in privilege, and had always been given far more than she needed or deserved.

But now, she had found something much bigger than her own peculiar existence; something she felt, beyond a shadow of a doubt, she had been put on the planet to do. It infused her life with meaning, filled her with hope, peace and divine purpose, sifted her and changed her and shook her to her core.

Love.

She loved Heero Yuy with every fiber of her being. She loved him undeniably, unreservedly, irrevocably.

She had always loved him. That was true. That love had been there from the beginning, a rose blooming inexplicably among briars. Now, that love had grown verdant, its spines winding around her heart. It was different, and new; _she_ was new. She was no longer just herself; she and Heero were one. They were flesh, blood, veins and marrow. His heart beat; hers throbbed. He breathed out; she breathed him in. He spoke, and she trembled; kissed, and she succumbed. How could she take another breath, think another thought, utter another sentence without him invading her mind, overtaking her very self? The idea of a solitary moment without him, between now and eternity, was maddening.

And then how could she, knowing, feeling all of this, agree to have her life, her essence, silenced? Relena tried to dispel the fears that loomed ahead as she nestled against Heero, tuning in to the steady sound of his breathing. But one question lingered as she struggled to quiet her mind long enough to rest for the night.

Would her love continue to flourish in her breast when she slept in that frozen chamber?

 

* * *

 

Later, when Relena woke again, it was to the smell of coffee.

She yawned and stretched her arms high above her head before sitting up and rubbing her eyes open. She didn’t even know what time it was, but from the bright light streaming in through her white lace curtains, it had to be late morning. Relena wasn’t usually one to sleep late but, then, there was a first time for everything.

She shivered and pulled her duvet up to her chin, then turned her head to see Heero sitting in an armchair in a nearby corner, fully dressed and engrossed in his tablet. His clothes were slightly rumpled now, along with his hair, an adorable contrast to his stark masculinity. Relena smiled in his direction and then sniffed the air. The source of the heavenly scent was a mug on her bedside table. She saw Heero already had a cup of his own, and her heart thrilled over the gesture.

“You brought me coffee,” she said with a grin. He looked up from his tablet and smiled wryly.

“Yeah, well, I had to wake you up eventually.” He set his device down and stood, walking over and sitting next to her on the bed. “Sorry I couldn’t let you sleep longer.”

She blinked at him over her coffee cup. “Why, what’s going on?”

“There’s another storm coming, but we have enough of a window to miss it, if we leave soon.”

“Why do we have to leave already?” She frowned at him. “Where would we go?”

Heero looked at her blankly. “Back to Brussels.”

“But, why?” Relena pressed.

“Une wants to have a meeting about this… mission.” He turned his face away from hers. Relena bit her lower lip, unable to hide her disappointment.

“But… I thought all of this was still kind of far-off. We don’t really have to worry about it for a few more months, right?”

“It would be good for you to get an overview sooner rather than later,” Heero said evenly. Relena followed his gaze; he seemed to be looking out the windows, but not at anything in particular. She sighed and leaned back against her pillows.

“I’m still on vacation, you know...” She pouted at him.

“You don’t have to go back to work, if you don’t want.” Heero tipped his head back to look at her. “This would just be a briefing.”

“And a conference call won’t suffice?” Relena asked, already knowing the answer.

“No.” Heero shook his head once. “This is too sensitive.”

“Right,” she said glumly. “That’s what my brother said, too.”

Heero shrugged his shoulder. “Maybe you could ask to reschedule.”

“No, that wouldn’t be fair to everyone else involved.” Relena took a long sip of her coffee, savoring the warmth and flavor. Heero had added cream and sugar, which she usually skipped, but the sweetness was starting to improve her mood. “I guess we could come back here, afterward, maybe?”

Heero frowned. “That wouldn’t be advisable. It’s not safe for you to be in any one place for too long.”

“Now, that’s just silly.” Relena paused to sip more of her coffee. “This place is a fortress, and even more secure with you around. Besides, who would bother coming after me all the way up here?”

Heero gaped at her. “Says the person who was kidnapped a week ago. Not to mention, nearly assassinated _here_ , last year. Or have you forgotten already?”

“No,” Relena muttered, trying to hide her face behind her coffee mug.

“Relena, I don’t want to scare you.” Heero shifted where he sat so that he was closer to her. “But there are people out there who want you dead. And will go to whatever lengths necessary to make that happen.”

Relena refrained from uttering a sarcastic retort, and instead said simply, “Yes, I know.” Her brows lifted as she tipped her coffee cup back and drained it. “And?”

“And?” Heero looked at her squarely. “I’m not going to let that happen. But that will mean making some tough judgment calls at times.”

“I know.” Relena set her mug down on the end table and reached for his hands. “I appreciate that, Heero, I really do. But… can’t we cut back on the doom and gloom, frozen peapod talk, just for a little while? I was actually quite enjoying our little staycation before this came up… I mean, apart from my near-drowning, and that whole business with the stair drills, which are a cruel and unusual form of punishment, by the way.”

Heero stared at her for a beat, then his chest began to rumble. Relena couldn’t help but laugh, too, reveling in the deep, mirthful timbre his voice made as it filled the room. She liked knowing that she seemed to possess the ability to unlock Heero’s humorous side, which she suspected had been tucked away for a while. It was as good as discovering one had a superpower, she thought; even better, because hers involved resurrecting the sealed emotions of a veritable superhuman.

Her skills in that area became abundantly clear when, as their laughter subsided, Heero leaned over and kissed her. Relena took her time kissing him back, fully enjoying the feel of his lips against hers. They were surprisingly soft. After a moment, they broke apart, and Heero gave her hair a playful tug.

“Stop making me do that,” he said, his bright eyes betraying the stern tone of his voice.

“You started it,” Relena teased, giving his chest a poke.

“You made me,” he retorted, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. “Anyway, as much as I’d like to keep going…” His smile faltered. “We have unfinished business in Brussels.”

“We have unfinished business here.” She grinned and leaned her back against her pillows, motioning for Heero to join her.

She wasn’t prepared for him to pluck off her covers, exposing her for the world to see. Which, at the moment, was him and only him. And that new, yet familiar thrill rushed through her once again as his eyes dragged over her body, and he inched toward her.

“If you insist…”

Relena closed her eyes, relishing every sensation as Heero’s hands found their way into her hair, and his mouth closed over hers.


	7. Breaking the Spell

Afternoon sunlight flooded the room, casting its firelit glow on the white bedspread, which was already ablaze. It had been, for hours, due in part to the sweat-slicked skin of its current inhabitants, who, for obvious reasons, had no intention of going anywhere. 

Never before had Relena experienced summer on a January day. It felt as if her bed had turned into an oasis, where everything seemed to move in torturous, yet delicious, slow motion. 

Gone was the frantic pace from the night before, when she and Heero had all but rushed at one another, fueled by the sudden igniting of their passion and, undoubtedly, alcohol. Now, they took their time discovering one another, finding new ways to give and receive pleasure, learning what their two bodies, fused together, were capable of. But the passion, though unhurried, was still very much there; Relena swore she caught a spark in Heero’s eyes every time they met hers.

She had wanted to ask him, at some point, if this was also his first time, but then she didn’t doubt that it was. After all, they were the same age, or so she assumed; she realized that she still didn’t know his birthday, nor his real name, although she knew he probably didn’t, either. But she wasn’t about to bring all of that up and risk upsetting him. Still, she couldn’t help but feel vulnerable as they laid together in such close proximity, closer than she ever knew two people could be. And yet she was still keenly aware of the things that kept them far apart.

“Heero…” His name passed through her lips as his were busy trailing kisses along her neck, his fingers pressing into her hips. He grunted slightly as he adjusted himself between her legs, then resumed thrusting at a slow, methodical pace.

“Hm?” His eyes flitted up to meet hers briefly, and he looked slightly concerned. “Are you ok?” He frowned. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Relena said quickly, wincing a bit as she felt a sudden pinch at her center. “I mean, a little, but…”

“Sorry.” Heero immediately ceased his movements and took his hands off her hips, reaching up to cup her face. “Do you want me to stop?”

His tenderness never ceased to take her by surprise, even though Relena had caught glimpses of it in the very beginning of their entangled history. Like the first time he ever touched her face to brush her tears away, only to whisper in her ear that if she got too close to him, he would kill her. The emptiest of threats, as it turned out, but still; witnessing the full spectrum of emotions from Heero Yuy was enough to give a girl whiplash.

Relena shook her head and smiled at him, taking his face in her own hands, lowering him to her so that she could kiss him firmly on the mouth. 

“No,” she whispered while their lips were still close together. “Don’t stop.”

Heero frowned at her. “I don’t want to hurt you.” And Relena couldn’t help but laugh, because it was the complete opposite of some of the first words he’d ever spoken to her.

“What?” Heero asked, his frown deepening.

“Nothing,” Relena said with a giggle. “I was just thinking of how far we’ve come…”

“Hm.” Heero’s eyes flickered as he moved his hands down to grip her waist. “If we’d done this any sooner…”

“What?” Relena teased. “Would it have changed the outcome of the war?”

“Yeah. I probably would’ve lost,” said Heero, his lips creasing. “I would’ve been too distracted.”

Now Relena was frowning. “Wouldn’t it have made you want to protect me more?”

Heero shook his head. “I already wanted to protect you… once I knew who you really were, and what you meant to the world.”

“And when did you start to feel… something else for me?” Relena had always wanted to know, but in the handful of times she’d been alone with Heero, she’d been too shy to ask him how he felt. And usually, they were busy discussing world-upending matters, and she would try to push her girlhood crush aside to deal with whatever crisis was threatening life as they knew it. Even then, she’d always hoped he could tell how much she cared for him.

Well. If current circumstances were any indication, clearly he’d been aware that there was  _ something. _

Heero lowered himself beside her on the bed, dropping his head onto her shoulder. Relena reached up to run her fingers through his hair as he made himself comfortable against her.

“I guess… I sort of always did,” Heero answered slowly. The confirmation made Relena smile.

“Sort of?” she teased, enjoying the feel of his silken hair in her hands. She’d never expected it to be so soft, although it wasn’t the first time she’d touched his hair, or held him to her chest like that. Why, even a week ago…

“Well…” Heero rolled his shoulders and tilted his face to look up at her. “It took me a while to realize.” 

_ No kidding!  _ She wanted to yell at the boy she’d spent two years falling in love with, but she managed to keep the retort to herself. 

“But… after we met,” Heero continued, “and you kept following me around, despite my warnings…” He shot her a reproachful look, as if he was about to reprimand her once again for her reckless behavior. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he concluded. Relena’s heart soared. 

“I felt the same way,” she told him, pulling him closer to her. “Needless to say, you left quite the impression on me.”

Heero let out a snort. “You seem to like dangerous things.” His eyes danced up at her. “At first I thought maybe you had a death wish...”

“That you would have been happy to fulfill,” Relena added. Heero’s scowl returned in full force.

“No. I never wanted to kill you,” he said firmly, tightening his hold on her waist. “Even though I thought I might have to… for my mission…” He frowned. “I guess I figured I’d scare you away.”

“And that worked so well,” Relena joked. This time, Heero didn’t laugh or even smile. His eyes hardened, and he looked away from her, toward the windows where even the gleaming sunlight couldn’t burn away his dark expression. Relena noticed the change in him immediately. “What’s the matter?”

“Relena…” Heero moved off of her to sit up fully, and the sheet that had barely covered them pooled around his middle. She sat up, too, clutching the rest of the sheet to her chest.

“What is it?” she repeated, struck by a sudden sense of urgency. Whatever it was, she hoped she hadn’t said something to drive Heero away… she knew that, despite his strength, his emotions were far more fragile than he would ever let on. She was beginning to realize it didn’t take much to tip the scales. She stretched her hand out to him and rested it on his arm, hoping to return to the cozy place they were just moments ago.

“Tell me,” she pleaded.

Heero said nothing, but took Relena’s hand and gently pulled her to him. She breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn’t going anywhere; not yet. He drew her onto his lap and into an embrace, pressing their bare chests together. Relena wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly, as Heero’s hands came up to rest on her back, tangling themselves in her long hair.

Relena didn’t dare speak -- she could barely even breathe -- as they held each other. All she could think was that she never wanted the moment to end.

“Relena…” Heero pulled back to look at her, and the look in his eyes frightened her. He wore the heavy mantle of a soldier, when earlier, however briefly, he had been just a teenage boy with her. 

“Last week,” he began, “when I fired at the Barton mansion… there was no way I could be certain you would survive.”

Relena frowned, but nodded. “I know, Heero... We talked about this. I understand.” She gave him the most tender look she could muster as she pushed an unruly lock of hair from his forehead, hoping the gesture would soothe him. “Why do you still feel so guilty?”

“I could have killed you,” he answered, lowering his eyes. “Easily. Along with everyone inside.”

“But you didn’t.” Relena gripped his shoulders. “You didn’t kill anyone that day. And you don’t have to, ever again.”

“I hope not,” he said warily. “But I don’t know if that’s true. What if I don’t have a choice?” He raised his eyes slowly to hers. “I had to take that shot, to stop Mariemaia. If I’d ended up killing you…” He broke eye contact again, frowning deeply. “I would have ended my own life.”

His words pierced her heart. “Heero…” She squeezed his shoulders, not knowing what else she could say or do. “Why?” she whispered at last. “Why would you say that?”

He looked at her through hooded eyes. “Because I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

Relena frowned as she sat studying him. During the course of their conversation, he appeared to be shrinking further into himself. But she couldn’t allow him to do that, and continue punishing himself.

“I would want you to go on,” she said softly, bringing her hands down to rest on top of his. “All I’ve ever wanted, in the time I’ve known you, is for you to find peace.” She tilted her head to try to look him in the eye, but his head remained turned. Relena sighed. “Heero… you of all people should get the chance to live the life you deserve.”

Heero scoffed, still refusing to meet her eyes. “The life I deserve,” he echoed, his voice hollow. His face had darkened as the sunlight began to dwindle, casting shadows across the room. “I should be dead already,” Heero said flatly. 

Relena had to resist the urge to slap him, if only to knock some sense into him. “Stop that,” she scolded him. “Are you forgetting that you saved the whole world?”

At last Heero turned his head to look at her, his eyes sad and distant. “What would it matter if I saved the world, but lost you?”

Once again, his words all but broke her. She tried to draw some strength. “It’s a risk we both take, with the types of lives we choose to lead,” she answered calmly, “We must be prepared to make sacrifices--”

“I’m not letting you die,” Heero said suddenly, seizing Relena by the shoulders. But she was more stunned by the desolate expression on his face, and that his eyes were moist. 

“And if you do,” he added, his voice as stormy as his eyes, “then I’m going with you.”

Relena sat perfectly still, absorbing this. Not that she could have moved, if she’d wanted to; Heero’s grip rooted her in place. 

“Heero…” she whispered as realization struck her. “Is that why… is that why you want to go to Mars with me? To make some kind of atonement?”

“No,” Heero said firmly, tightening his hold on her, as if he were afraid to let go. “I just…” 

Just then a peal of bells sang out from Relena’s phone, which was charging on her bedside table, effectively breaking the spell between them. She turned her head and looked blankly at the blaring device. 

“Oh,” she said quietly, feeling too dazed to bother answering whoever was interrupting them. 

“Maybe you should get that,” Heero suggested, his voice already much calmer than it had been. “Could be important.”

“It’s my brother,” Relena said, looking down at the screen in dismay. Panic seized her chest. “I’m not dressed!”

“Hang on.” Heero got up and retrieved Relena’s sweater from the floor, tossing it over to her. She caught it and shrugged it over her head, swiping on the phone just in time to keep the call from being dropped. Heero stood off to the side of the bed and pulled on his boxers, followed by his shirt.

“Milliardo, hi!” Relena answered breathlessly, careful to keep the phone’s camera aimed directly at her face. 

Her brother’s frosty image glared up at her. “What are you still doing in bed? It’s well after noon.”

Relena struggled to calm the flush creeping up her neck. “Well, I  _ am _ on vacation--” she started. She hadn’t even realized it was that late, but then she and Heero had been rather preoccupied… 

That did it; Relena’s flush deepened, and she cursed herself for failing to keep under control.

“Where’s Yuy?” Her brother interrupted, his single arched brow suggesting he suspected something. Relena was about to cover for Heero, but he spoke up beside her.

“I’m right here, Zechs.”

Milliardo’s eyes glowered. “Why don’t you show yourself, coward?”

Relena began to sputter in protest, but Heero merely rolled his eyes and took the phone from her hands. “What do you want?” he barked.

“What are you doing in my sister’s bedroom?” Milliardo seethed.

“None of your business,” Heero retorted, his face taking on a haughty expression. Relena barely suppressed a groan, not wanting to make matters any worse.

“She’s my sister,” Milliardo growled. “I’ve entrusted her to your care. But if you’ve done anything to compromise her--”

“Compromise her what?” Heero’s eyes held a positively wicked glint. Relena knew then and there that if the upcoming procedure didn’t kill them, Milliardo would.

“That’s enough!” Relena cried, reaching for the phone. But her brother was still addressing Heero.

“Why haven’t you brought Relena back to Brussels?” he demanded. 

Heero’s eyes rolled again. “I’m not her parole officer,” he retorted.

Milliardo scoffed in response. “You still have a job to do, Yuy.”

Relena bristled at this. “Oh, so Heero’s my guard dog now? I don’t think so.” With that, she snatched the phone away from Heero, and glared down at her brother.

“He was supposed to relay information to you,” Milliardo huffed. “Has he even done that? Or has he been too  _ distracted _ to communicate properly?” His eyes narrowed to two silver slits, and his insinuation was obvious. Relena decided to ignore the implication.

“You know we’ve been hit by bad weather up here,” she said calmly. “It makes no sense for us to travel until the next storm has passed. And, yes,” she added, “Heero told me what is expected of me.” She let out a huff of her own.

Milliardo’s eyes widened slightly, and his severe expression eased. “I see.”

“Now,” Relena continued unabashedly, “when would Une like to have this meeting?”

“Within forty-eight hours,” Milliardo said.

“All right. Then we will see you in two days.” Relena glanced over to Heero. “I need at least that much time to get my affairs in order here.”

“Fair enough,” her brother responded. “I’ll see you then.”

Relena nodded, biting her lower lip. She didn’t want to think about what she was going to learn in that meeting. She had two days to prepare herself, mentally and emotionally. She wondered if that would be enough.

“Try not to worry, Relena,” Milliardo was saying to her, as if he could read her troubled thoughts. “Everything is going to be alright.”

Relena didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or cry. She knew he had to be lying for her comfort, which didn’t make her feel any better. She just nodded again.

“Take care of yourself,” her brother added, his expression softening.

“You as well,” Relena answered.

“And Heero...” Milliardo added.

“What?” Heero grumbled beside Relena, as she angled the phone toward him.

“Look after her for me,” Milliardo said solemnly, his features taking on the mask of a soldier once more.

“I will.” Heero nodded resolutely.

Milliardo’s lips curled into a sneer. “And if you touch her for any reason other than her personal protection, I’ll take joy in killing you myself.”

Heero chuckled darkly. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Yuy--” Milliardo thundered. 

“All right, I’m hanging up now!” Relena blurted. “Goodbye, brother.”

She disconnected the call before Milliardo could finish whatever he was about to yell at them. Relena sighed and tossed the phone across the bed, then flung herself back onto it as well.

“Ugh, I can’t believe he found out we’re having  _ sex,” _ she moaned into her pillow. To her annoyance, Heero laughed. 

“It’s not funny,” she snapped at him.

“He was bound to figure it out eventually,” Heero said nonchalantly. “I mean, it would be pretty obvious to anyone… what else would we do snowed in all by ourselves?”

“Have stirring intellectual discussions over chess?” Relena sighed. Heero just laughed again.

Relena let out another groan before forcing herself to sit up. “Oh, no, it’s fine; laugh all you want, Heero. I’m just mortified, that’s all.” She shot him her iciest glare, although she could tell by his expression that it was not having its intended effect. In fact, Heero looked downright amused.

“I’d rather give Zechs another reason to hate me,” he said with a smirk. “Makes things easier. I was almost starting to worry he’d gone soft.”

“And why is that a good thing?” Relena wasn’t sure she even wanted to know.

Heero’s eyes gleamed. “That way if I ever do have to kill him, it will be justified, because he will have tried to kill me first.” He said this as if it were perfectly logical. Relena just gaped at him.

“You actually scare me sometimes, Heero.”

“Sorry,” he said, reaching over to brush a loose strand of her hair from her face. “Are you hungry?”

Relena’s stomach growled at the mention of eating, which she realized they had neglected to do, all day. “Um, yes…” she answered, blushing.

“Good. Let’s go eat.” With that, Heero hopped off the bed and picked his pants up off the floor. 

Relena glanced outside her windows to see that the sun was slipping beneath the trees, but it was still only late afternoon. An idea struck her, and she turned to Heero and smiled brightly.

“Want to go out?”

He frowned as he pulled on his pants. “Where?”

“I know a nice little place in town.” She looked up at him hopefully. “It’s quiet. And private. And the food is really good…”

“Hm.” It was clear from Heero’s stony expression that he was already rejecting the idea. “I don’t know…”

Relena stood and sauntered over to him, still wearing nothing but her oversized sweater. She looped her arms around his neck, prepared to unleash the full power of her pout, should he try to refuse her. 

“The people of Sanc know me, and they know not to bother me,” she said imploringly, fanning her lashes up at him. “I promise, we can have a nice, uninterrupted meal.”  _ And maybe even a little fun, for a change, _ she thought.

Heero drew in a breath, hesitating, but she saw something flicker in his eyes. Perhaps even  _ he _ longed to act like a normal teen every now and then.

“How can we be sure it’s safe?” Heero asked her, and she could practically see the wheels turning in his mind, predetermining his actions should anything go awry.

“Of course it’s safe,” Relena said confidently. “I’ll have my bodyguard with me.” She looked at him pointedly. Heero quirked a brow.

“Yeah, well bodyguards aren’t really supposed to multitask--”

“And boys are supposed to take girls on dates  _ before _ they sleep with them,” Relena interjected. “We’re doing it all backwards.”

Heero was nonplussed. “I took you to that dance at St. Gabriel’s…”

“That was nearly two years ago,” Relena shot back. “And that hardly counts; we only even got one dance in before Oz attacked…” Although she had to admit, it would have been pretty funny if that harrowing event constituted as a date in Heero’s mind. 

“Hm...” 

Relena could see the struggle in his eyes, and sensed he was about to cave. “Don’t make me say ‘please,’ Heero,” she said with a pout. “That would just be embarrassing…”

He inhaled through his nostrils, his chest heaving, and Relena half-expected to hear a ‘no,’ when he relented.

“Fine.”

Relena released him and clapped her hands together. 

“Ok, then! I’ll just get dressed.” She realized she was going to have to reexamine the contents of her closet-- and figure out what on Earth she was going to wear.

Heero’s mind seemed to have taken a similar tack. He frowned and raked a hand through his hair. “If this is a date, then I should probably take a shower.”

“Oh, good idea,” Relena mused, realizing she needed one, too, considering how sweaty they’d gotten earlier. Which gave her another idea... she smiled seductively at Heero, and nodded in the direction of the master bathroom. “Care to join me?”

Heero chuckled and shook his head. “If I do that, we’re never getting out of here. I’ll just use the shower down the hall.”

Relena sighed and turned back toward her closet. “Fine…”

“Meet me downstairs in twenty minutes,” Heero said, turning toward the bedroom door.

“Thirty,” Relena countered. “It will take me at least that long to wash and dry my hair.”

“Your hair looks good as is.” 

“Are you kidding?” Relena gaped at him. “It’s a tangled mess.” She ran her fingers through it, demonstrating. Heero’s face broke into a grin.

“I like it like that,” he said simply. His boyish smile was enough to cause Relena to melt through her floorboards.

“Yes, well,” she stammered, trying to force her attention back to her hair, “I’m at least going to attempt to brush it...”

“Do what you want,” Heero said with a shrug. “Just get your cute butt downstairs in twenty minutes.”At that, he swept past her, but not before delivering a playful swat to her bare bottom.

“Hey!” Relena shrieked and tried to smack him back, but Heero had already maneuvered out of her reach. 

“Twenty minutes,” he repeated gruffly, and exited the room.

And Relena was so distracted preparing for her date -- a  _ real _ date -- with Heero Yuy, she had all but forgotten about their earlier conversation, and the darkness that loomed on the horizon.


	8. Ever After

Evening fell, and by then Heero and Relena had left the confines of the Sanc Castle and taken Heero’s rental car into the village. At least, Relena assumed he’d rented a car, and not stolen one, although with Heero Yuy one could never be too sure… but she wasn’t worried about that at the moment.

Tonight, she was determined to enjoy what time they had together. Ever since Heero had revealed the truth of the future that awaited her, courtesy of the Preventer order to have her cryogenically frozen to prevent a worldwide tragedy, well… Relena was beginning to realize just how precious every moment they had truly was, and she wasn’t about to take any of it for granted.

And so for now, she managed to push all of the unpleasant thoughts swirling in her mind aside. Now, it was all about her and Heero, together, the way she’d long wished they would be. She’d left the castle practically giddy, and her excitement continued as they wound their way through the village together, her arm tucked inside Heero’s, moving together as one. They had to dodge piles of snow on the cobblestone streets, and more than once Relena started to slip, but Heero was too close to let her fall. Her heart soared, and she hoped things would always be that way. Then again, he had promised they would be.

He had vowed to protect her, to follow her to another world. That was no small thing. Every time she thought of that, of his promise to her, a fresh shiver ran over her. It was as welcome as the intimacy they now shared.

But Relena forced her thoughts from carrying her away as they entered the tiny bistro together, a haven of warmth and savory, inviting smells. It was her favorite place to eat in the village, and sure enough, the other patrons hardly paid them any mind. Then again, she wasn’t sure anyone even recognized her, and wondered if her casual dress had anything to do with it. She’d chosen a soft pink sweater and jeans, and knee-high boots that matched her camel wool coat. Part of her had wanted to dress to the nines, but she’d also wanted Heero to feel comfortable and figured a fancy night on the town would not be the best move for their first date. Meanwhile, Heero was wearing the same clothes he’d arrived to Sanc in: a gray sweatshirt, jeans, combat boots, and a blue jacket that Relena doubted was remotely warm enough to combat the frigid January air. But if Heero was cold or uncomfortable, he didn’t let it show.

As usual, his face was a mask as they were seated at a small round table toward the back of the restaurant. Relena hoped being tucked away in a corner would please Heero, but after they’d been seated, his features fell into a scowl, and stayed that way for a good long while.

It didn’t take Relena long to realize that the Heero Yuy she’d encountered behind closed doors was far different from Heero Yuy out in public.

His posture was completely rigid while his eyes darted after every person that came and went. And while he managed to keep occupied sawing his meal with his knife and fork, it looked like he’d hardly eaten anything. Relena was doing her best to make pleasant conversation, continually complimenting the food and atmosphere, asking Heero about his meal; but he was practically unresponsive, unless his occasional grunts and “Hms” were supposed to count as conversation. 

Eventually, Relena stopped mid-sentence and sighed, glaring pointedly at him, but Heero didn’t pick up on her annoyance as his eyes latched onto even the slightest movement on the other side of the room. To Relena’s mounting irritation, her date’s attention was focused on anything and everything  _ but  _ her.

When only hours ago, she had all but blurted her undying love for him, now she wanted to kick him under the table. 

“Heero,” she hissed. “Could you please just  _ relax _ ?”

Heero’s eyes slid to hers, his expression slightly baffled. “Huh?” 

Relena couldn’t help it; she began stamping her foot underneath the table. “You’ve been distracted this entire time.”

Heero frowned and straightened up in his seat. “Sorry,” he said simply. Then he glanced about the room again before returning his attention to his plate.

Relena continued to gape at him, her face burning as her irritation mounted.

“Sorry?” she cried, pushing back from her seat. “Couldn’t you try a little harder? This is  _ supposed _ to be a date, Heero.”

His eyes snapped back up to hers. “Sorry,” he said again. “I guess I don’t really know what I’m doing.” His frown deepened. “This… isn’t really my thing.”

Relena’s brows arched at that. “What do you mean, not your ‘thing’? So eating food is not your ‘thing’?”

Heero’s eyes sparked, and his lips twitched. “Okay, fine, yeah,” he said with a smirk. “Just… not like this.” 

Relena looked at him askance. “You mean in a restaurant? With other people?”

He nodded. “Exactly.”

Relena’s brows seemed to be launching upward of their own accord. “So how do you normally eat?”

Heero shrugged one shoulder. “Alone.”

“And do you prefer it that way?”

He paused to take a bite of his food, his eyes continuing to scan the room. “Most of the time, yeah.”

“Most of the time?”

Their waiter reappeared to refresh their drinks before Relena could probe Heero any further. And as soon as the young man vanished to the back of the restaurant, Heero resumed his surveillance routine. Relena sighed audibly.

“You weren’t like this at dinner the other night,” she said pointedly. “With Cornelius and his wife? You were pretty social, then…” She sighed again, sinking her cheek into her palm.

Heero’s eyes glittered. “Yeah, well, there weren’t as many variables.”

“You mean people?” 

She took his silence as confirmation, and couldn’t help rolling her eyes. “Oh, Heero... I told you before, this place is perfectly safe. But if you’re so uncomfortable, we should just leave.” With a huff, she pushed back from the table, and made as if to stand. But she didn’t get very far before Heero reached out and grasped her hand. She glared at him but remained seated.

“What?” she said tersely.

His stare pinned her in place. “Tell me something about your childhood.”

Relena’s eyes bulged. “Wh-what?”

Heero released her hand, his expression neutral and vacant. “That’s usually something people talk about on a date… right?”   


He might as well have smacked her upside the head. “I… I suppose, yes.” If this was Heero’s way of making more of an effort, it was downright bizarre. Then again, Relena did want him to open up more, so she was going to have to go with it.

“All right.” She leaned forward in her seat and gave Heero a mischievous smile. “Tell me something, then.”

He shook his head and picked up his glass of water. “I asked you first.”

Relena frowned at him. “But you already know all about  _ my _ childhood.” Over the past few years, she had told him much of what she could remember from her early childhood. And, of course, he already knew about the pampered life she’d led as the daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister, before her entire world was turned upside down…

Relena must have gotten lost in her thoughts, because the sound of Heero clearing his throat startled her.

“Sorry,” she murmured, straightening in her seat. “I guess I’m having trouble remembering anything happy to discuss…”

Heero shrugged. “It doesn’t have to be happy. But maybe you should try to think of something, anyway.”

Relena smiled at that. “Well… I suppose the last time I was truly happy as a child was three summers ago, when my parents took me on safari in Africa.” Her smile grew wider at the memory. “I’d always wanted to see these great animals up close like that… and not in zoo cages, either. They were so… free.” 

It came back to her in a rush, that blissful, carefree summer. It was the last vacation she’d taken with both her parents; after that, the only time she’d gotten to travel with her father was when he’d allowed her to tag along on his business trips to the colonies. But Relena didn’t want to gripe about that, knowing she would sound like a spoiled rich girl. Instead, she kept to the subject at hand.

“I got to feed baby giraffes, and elephants,” she said excitedly, leaning closer to Heero over the table. “And the zebras! I know they’re basically striped horses, but they were so beautiful in person.” She could feel her eyes welling up despite her smile. “I suppose I’ll never experience anything like that again; there won’t be animals like that on Mar--”

Heero’s mouth closed over hers before she could get out the rest of her sentence. Relena’s eyes widened at the sudden contact. Just as abruptly, Heero broke away and sat back in his chair. And then he picked up his glass and sipped casually, as if he hadn’t just shocked the living daylights out of her.

Relena had all but given up trying to understand him. She reached for her own glass and gulped her water down, hoping it would cool the heat lashing her cheeks. 

“Heero… are you going to tell me what that was about?” she asked as calmly as she could manage.

He glanced around them before leaning forward and murmuring, “What you were saying was… sensitive. I didn’t want to risk anyone overhearing.”

Relena’s eyes narrowed. “But what did I-- oh,” she said, realizing. She’d been about to say  _ Mars.  _ She should have known the Preventer mission at hand was still very much a secret. Her flush deepened. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right.” Heero remained nonplussed as he finished his meal. Relena pushed her pasta around with her fork, but couldn’t possibly finish; at some point she’d lost her appetite. She wondered if all of their dates would be like this… if they would even get to have any more. But that thought was too depressing. 

She brightened when the waiter brought the check, and Heero pulled out his wallet.  _ Now _ it felt like a real date, although she felt bad about him paying.

“Let me,” she said, reaching for her purse. “You came all this way to see me…”

Heero’s hand stopped hers. “No,” he said firmly. “I’ve got this.” The look he gave her left no room for argument. Relena sighed and acquiesced reluctantly, although on the inside, she was thrilled. She knew Heero could be a gentleman, when he wanted to be.

They stepped back into the cold night together, the sky already pitch black, save for the street lights illuminating the snow-covered sidewalks, and the stars glittering in full force above. There wasn’t much light pollution in the Sanc Kingdom to obscure them, and Relena was grateful for that. 

She smiled up at Heero as he offered her his arm, but frowned when she realized he was leading her back to his rental car.

“Do we have to go back, already?” she blurted, tugging on his jacket sleeve. Heero glanced down at her, his expression blank as usual.

“It’s getting late,” he said, striding forward unabated.

“Heero, it’s barely six o’clock,” she countered. 

“Is it? It seems later.” He frowned. “Guess I’m not used to it being so dark, so early.”

“Yes, nightfall comes early this far north. So… can’t we stay out a bit longer?” She was prepared to plead with him, if she had to, although she didn’t want to sound too whiny. She could already tell she was fighting a losing battle, as she felt Heero stiffen under her grasp.

“Why, what do you want to do?” he asked warily.

She beamed and pointed further up the street, where the marquee lights of the local movie theater beckoned. “Most first dates involve dinner  _ and _ a movie… right?”

Relena watched as several expressions washed over Heero’s face. She couldn’t tell if he was more panicked or annoyed. His nostrils flared, and she fully expected him to give her a flat-out “no.” Then he glanced down at her, and his eyes softened.

“Fine,” he said. “Whatever you want.”

Relena could have squealed and jumped for joy, but she managed to keep herself in check. “Yes, let’s,” she said instead, steering Heero toward the theater.

Once they were inside, Relena faced a task she did not anticipate being so difficult: choosing a film they would both enjoy. They stood for several minutes in the foyer, examining the movie posters that lined the wall. Unfortunately, none of them looked promising; there was a children’s cartoon, a romantic comedy, some drama that looked hopelessly depressing, a war movie that Relena worried might trigger something in Heero, and a horror film. She didn’t expect he’d want to sit through a drama any more than a kids’ movie or a romance, but his expression was unreadable. She thought she detected a shred of impatience, though, as he turned to look at her.

“Well, which one?”

“Why don’t you pick?” Relena fully expected him to refuse, but he shrugged nonchalantly and pointed to the horror film. “Really?” she squeaked.

Heero arched a brow. “Too scary?”

Relena looked over the poster, which featured a creepy-looking dilapidated house surrounded by dark, gnarled trees, and the words HOUSE OF DEATH in blood-red letters. “No,” she said quietly. “It looks fine.”

“You sure?” 

Relena nodded and smiled brightly up at him. “Yes. Let’s do it.”

She wasn’t sure, but she thought she heard Heero chuckling under his breath as they walked toward the ticket stand. 

After he purchased their tickets, Relena led him over to the concession area, toward the wafting scent of popcorn. Heero cast her a skeptical glance.

“Aren’t you full from dinner?”

“We  _ have _ to get popcorn, Heero,” she said insistently. “I want the full experience here. Don’t worry,” she added with a smile. “We’re going to share.” 

He arched a brow but said nothing as she ordered a large popcorn and soda. Relena was not expecting the bucket she was handed to be so big. The size of the beverage was equally comical. Once again, she thought she heard Heero snickering, but she held her head high and ignored him as she hefted the bucket and soda. Heero reached for the popcorn and carried it for her.

Relena’s mood lifted as they made their way into the theater and chose their seats-- in the very last row, at Heero’s insistence. Even though she knew it was so he could have a bird’s eye view of the room, everything still felt so perfectly, blessedly normal; exactly as life should be. Why shouldn’t they -- two teenagers -- get to do things like this on a regular basis? If only their relationship had started out when they’d first met; they had been in high school, for crying out loud. Relena could only imagine where they would be now if they’d had the chance to live out their lives in a simpler day and age. 

She sighed, and leaned her head against Heero’s shoulder as the lights in the theater dimmed down, eclipsing them in darkness. He stirred beside her but didn’t break their contact. She reached over for a handful of popcorn, and felt her hand brush against his. Relena glanced up to meet Heero’s eyes, which were just as intense in the dark room as they were in broad daylight. Or anywhere else, really… But with the only illumination coming from the silver screen, his eyes burned like blue fire. Relena’s breath caught, her mind immediately filling with images from earlier that day, and the night before… the two of them, tangled in her bedsheets, in their own little world, which was nothing short of paradise…

She was hoping he would kiss her then, like he had in the restaurant, but she had a feeling Heero wouldn’t go for making out in such a public place. Even if it was dark enough… and they  _ were _ in the back...

But Heero just smirked at her, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, palmed a handful of popcorn and started eating, returning his gaze to the screen. Relena sighed and turned her attention back to the screen as well. She was slightly disappointed, but she was determined to have Heero make it up to her later.

At least she’d manage to get him to agree to go on this date in the first place; that alone made her happier than she could even fathom. She grinned to herself and reached for more popcorn. More than anything, she wanted to stay in this happy little bubble forever… 

Her momentary happiness was shattered as the movie ads and previews ended, and the film began. The theater filled with suitably-creepy music, courtesy of what sounded like a broken piano. The screen filled with the sights of the equally creepy house from the movie poster, surrounded by a dark, twisted forest. Relena wanted to yell at the on-screen actors who seemed oblivious to the perils that awaited them inside the house. 

Of course, she knew things were not going to go well for these hapless characters, but she couldn’t help but hope at least some of them would escape. Especially the young teenaged couple who was not unlike her and Heero… 

She winced at the first sight of violence, and realized too late she was digging her nails into Heero’s arm. He didn’t react, but she immediately felt bad.

“Sorry,” she whispered, loosening her grip. But then she went right back to holding onto his arm for dear life. 

“Relax,” he murmured without taking his eyes off the screen. “It’s a movie.”

Relena rolled her own eyes. “I  _ know _ it’s a movie, Heero. I--  _ ahhhhhhh!” _

Relena couldn’t contain the scream ripping from her throat as a severed head came flying at the screen, along with a downpour of blood.

She was relieved that she wasn’t the only movie patron who shrieked at the sight. But to her horror, Heero was laughing.

Not a quiet chuckle or even a snort. He was downright _ laughing,  _ his head thrown back.

Just when Relena thought she had seen everything… No, she had never seen this side of Heero Yuy before.

_ “Heero,” _ she hissed, squeezing his arm. He glanced over at her, his eyes more mirthful than she’d ever seen them. Right then and there, her irritation ebbed; she couldn’t possibly be annoyed at him, not when he looked so content. She wanted Heero to be happy, even if the things that made him happy were… questionable.

The next bloody act had Relena all but jumping into Heero’s lap. She was amazed that he managed to hold on to the popcorn as she flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, determined to stay that way for the duration of the film.

Heero draped one arm over her shoulders, drawing her closer, his other hand still balancing the popcorn bucket in his lap. 

But when the scary music died down and Relena chanced a glance at the screen, there was no hope for what remained of the popcorn…

An axe came slamming down on the screen, another head went rolling, and Relena somehow found herself sharing Heero’s seat. The bucket of popcorn went flying off to the side, half-rolling down the carpeted stairs. She flushed and hid her face inside Heero’s jacket, feeling his chest rumble as he laughed.

“It’s not funny,” Relena whimpered into his shirt. His hands came up to rest on her back, and he began to rub her with soothing strokes as he... shushed her. 

Relena snapped her head up in annoyance. “Don’t  _ shush _ me,” she scolded. “This is scary!”

“Sorry.” Heero tore his eyes away from the screen to look at her briefly. “But there are people trying to watch this movie.” 

Relena barely contained her gasp or her flaring temper as Heero smirked at her.

“You can scream all you want later,” he added. One of his hands drifted down her lower back and landed on her ass. Which he then squeezed.

“Heero!” she shrieked.

_ “Shhhhhhh!” _

Relena shrank back in her seat as a few people in the lower rows swung around to look back at her. Next to her, Heero chuckled. She elbowed him, her face hot with embarrassment. 

Once the annoyed moviegoers had turned back around, Heero leaned toward her and murmured, “Wanna get out of here?”

His suggestion was music to her ears. “You don’t want to finish the movie?”

Heero didn’t even answer her, already rising to his feet. He held a hand out to her and pulled her up beside him. As they descended the staircase, they had to sidestep the popcorn mess they’d made. Relena felt awful about that, but Heero at least had the decency to pick up the empty bucket and toss it in the trash bin on their way out of the theater.

They left the warmth and light behind them, stepping out once again onto the snow-lined street. Icy air immediately rushed and filled Relena’s lungs, but she didn’t mind the cold. Not when Heero’s hand was wrapped around her own, warming her all the way to her toes. Her heart, too, felt warm, with the promise of the rest of the night still before them. No matter what happened, no matter how dark the future… they still had so much more to look forward to.

As they walked together, Heero’s hand tightened in her own, and Relena wondered if his thoughts had taken a similar path. She tilted her face to look up at him, and saw that his head was turned toward the night sky. Relena followed his gaze up to the nearly full moon glittering overhead. She smiled as she watched Heero, watching the stars, and at the stars that seemed to be watching back.

“This view… it never gets old, does it?” Relena squeezed Heero’s arm. He turned his head to look back at her, a smile tracing his lips.

“Yeah. It’s much better from here.”

“I agree,” Relena said. Then sadness slammed into her like a ton of bricks. She couldn’t stop the tears that sprang from her eyes. Heero paused his steps, slowing the both of them to a stop. He bent toward her and raised a hand to her face, gently brushing his thumb along her lashline.

“There will be other moons,” he said.

“But it won’t be the same,” Relena gasped, and more tears fell. Heero nodded, and swept them away.

“No, it won’t be,” he agreed. Then he released her face, turned and looked back up at the sky. “Do you see that? To the lower right of the moon…” He pointed, and Relena followed the direction of his pointer finger to the sparkling object. 

“Which star is that?” she asked, remembering shamefully little of the astronomy she’d studied in school, not so long ago. Whichever celestial body it was, it outshone the other stars around it. 

“Not a star,” Heero said. “It’s Mars.”

Relena’s heartbeat quickened. “It is? It’s so bright from here. Isn’t it supposed to be red?”

“In the evening sky, yeah, it’s more of a dull red. But as night falls, it grows brighter.” Heero smiled faintly, his eyes still on the sky. “This time of year, you can also make out Mercury, and Jupiter, but right now Mars is the brightest.”

“Wow…” Relena whispered, raising her eyes back to the heavens. Heero wrapped an arm around her, pressing her to his side. 

“Everything’s going to be all right. You know that, don’t you?” His chest rumbled as he spoke.

“You keep saying that,” she sighed, pressing further into him, to feel his heartbeat, to feel more of  _ him _ . 

“Because I mean it,” he said firmly, tightening his grip. “You have nothing to worry about. Believe me.”

Relena twisted in Heero’s hold to look at his face. His gaze was hard, determined; his mouth set in a hard line. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. His skin was cold, but when she stepped back, between the moonlight and streetlights, she thought she detected fresh color staining his cheeks.

“I believe you,” she said.

“Good.” Heero held her gaze for a moment, then began to move again, gently tugging Relena alongside him. “Come on. Let’s get you home.”

Relena beamed up at Heero, his flushed, boyishly handsome face her beacon in the dark, frozen night, and whispered, “I already am.”


End file.
